


Summer is passion and madness for a city boy and his daydream cowboy; sterek

by Hoechlinsdick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoechlinsdick/pseuds/Hoechlinsdick
Summary: Cuando la vida fiestera y la relación conflictiva con su padre aburren a Stiles, el chico decide ese verano reencontrarse con sus parientes de Tennessee, pero lo que no estará en sus planes es el guapo vaquero que vive en la cabaña de al lado.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 13





	1. Summer is hotter on the Countryside

La vida en la ciudad luego de graduarse de la preparatoria no pintaba para nada a como se la había imaginado.  
Sus amigos habían viajado a diferentes partes del mundo para estudiar en universidades prestigiosas para convertirse en médicos, abogados o aburridos empresarios al igual que sus padres

Stiles no elegiría el mismo camino

Aunque de todas formas, no tenía ningún camino el cual seguir.  
Después de la muerte de su madre, la vida le parecía no tener sentido en lo absoluto

Los sueños y los planes pronto se convertirían en bolitas de papel, listas para ser arrojadas al compartimiento más cercano

Todo era un desastre, incluyendo la situación en su casa, y no le quedaban más que sus borrosos recuerdos cuando podía sonreir sin que pareciera que fingía.

🌞

Esa mañana despertó más temprano de lo que acostumbraba

Suspiró cansado al ver la figura de su padre sentado en la mesa leyendo el periodico, luego de haber desayunado

No estaba de humor para soportar los sermones diarios de su padre, y no permitiría que este arruinara una hermosa mañana de principio de verano.

Se acercó al refrigerador ante la mirada seria de Noah

"Buenos días"

Stiles le sonrió falsamente y siguió vaciando la nevera

"ha terminado el semestre ya.."  
El castaño rodó los ojos

"por favor no arruines un primer día de verano"  
"el próximo semestre no seguirás haciendo de las tuyas, espero que ya te hayas decidido que estudiar"  
"claro que lo sé" el chico sonrió divertido "quiero ser actor"  
Noah lo observó con el ceño fruncido  
"¿es broma?"  
"no, ¿por qué lo sería?" Stiles se encogió de hombros "es una carrera tan seductora y para nada aburrida, la fama me sentaría bien"  
"te quedaría bien el papel de holgazán" bromeó su padre volviendo al periodico

"o el del viudo empresario que adora follarse a sus secretarias"  
El mayor lo miró tensando la mandíbula

"te ordeno que dejes ese tema de lado, no tienes como probar eso, sólo te lo inventaste para intentar tener algo en mi contra"

"pero que atacado, ni siquiera hablaba de ti, hablaba de mi papel.. ¿qué ropa debería usar para el casting?"  
"¿no y que ibas a estudiar actuación? ¿piensas hacer casting sin haber.." Noah decidió dejar de seguirle el juego y se puso de pie cerrando el periodico

"no hay que estudiar para ser actor porno" Stiles negó con la cabeza riendo

El mayor lo miró con desaprobación y se quitó los lentes

"¿te imaginas?" sonrió Stiles " 'hijo de empresario famoso se convierte en una estrella naciente en el cine para adultos', ese titular me llevaría a la cúspide en mi prematura carrera"  
"eres todo un chiste"  
"¿no me crees capaz?"  
"te creo incapaz de abandonar esa penosa mediocridad en la que te ahogas cada día de tu vida"

Stiles calló

"Al terminar el verano, espero que ya te hayas decidido que estudiar, no pienso seguir manteniendote mientras te conviertes en un desperdicio para la sociedad"

Su padre subió las escaleras para cepillar sus dientes y finalmente irse a trabajar

Una lágrima brotó por su ojo y sonrió nostalgicamente

Estaba harto de su padre, de la vida y de la rutina ridicula de fiestas, acostones y alcohol al que era adicto desde el fallecimiento de su progenitora

Su móvil sonó

"Hola"

"Hola, Stiles" contestó Danny, su compañero recurrente de fiestas y acostones "¿qué te pasó ayer? no llegaste a la party"

"Tenía cosas que hacer" mintió tomando de su vaso de leche"¿por qué me llamas tan temprano? ¿duraron hasta el amanecer o qué? "

Ambos rieron

"Sabes para que te llamo, hay un fiestón para el comienzo del verano, y no te lo puedes perder"

"Mm lo pensaré"

"Stiles.."

"Cuenta conmigo"

"Apartaré una habitación para los dos también"

"Excelente"el chico sonrió de lado "entonces nos vemos esta noche"  
"nos vemos, guapo"

Colgó sonriendo fingidamente

"¿otra fiesta?" Noah bajaba las escaleras mientras lo observaba alzando una ceja "el verano se acaba en un santiamén, Stiles, espero que pienses en lo que te dije mientras.."  
"mientras me emborracho y follo con alguien que nisiquiera conozco "el castaño bromeó interrumpiendolo "cuenta con ello"  
"púes espero que ese alguien que nisiquiera conoces te pague todo, porque tus tarjetas están canceladas a partir de.." el mayor miró su reloj "ya"  
"no puedes hacerme eso"  
"claro que puedo, el dinero es mío"  
Stiles lo fulminó cuando este le dió la espalda para salir

"y espero que vuelvas después de once, como acostumbras, tengo una cena importante esta noche aquí en casa"  
Stiles alzó una ceja y sonrió malicioso.  
🌙

"sabía que no irías a la fiesta como ayer, no sé para qué me hiciste venir"  
"papá me canceló las tarjetas, ¿no entiendes?"  
"¿y? yo pago"  
Stiles rodó los ojos

"¿piensas pagarme todos los caprichos desde ahora o qué?" Stilinski lo miró incrédulo "sólo necesito que seas mi ayudante en mi venganza contra mi papá"  
"está bien" Danny puso los ojos en blanco "pero luego nos iremos a la fiesta"  
"sí, sí.."

Eran más de las ocho cuando llegaron los invitados de Noah

Platicaron cerca de media hora y luego se dirigieron al comedor, después de que se les informara que la cena ya estaba lista

"provecho" les sonrió Noah

Stiles y Danny reían desde las escaleras, bajaron rápidamente y salieron para emprender camino hacia aquella alocada fiesta de principio de verano.  
🌞

Las cortinas fueron abiertas abruptamente, haciendo que los rayos del sol se colaran en la habitación rápidamente  
Stiles despertó de inmediato tapando su cara con las sábanas  
"déjame dormir"  
"levántate" su papá habló con voz seria "tenemos que hablar sobre tu chistesito de anoche"  
Le jaló las sábanas, y Stiles le lanzó una almohada

"No quiero escuchar como de nuevo me dices que no sirvo para nada"

"Púes veo que no es así, ya que no sé como te la ingeniaste para arruinar la cena de anoche; ¿qué diablos tienes en la cabeza?"

Noah caminó hacia la mesita de noche y tomó el móvil de Stiles

"Deja eso allí"

"Lo compraste con mi dinero, recuerda"

"¿También tengo que pagarte por mi existencia?"

"No te estoy cobrando nada, si quieres de vuelta tu teléfono, tienes que disculparte con mis invitados de anoche por sabotear su comida"

"¿y a ti no te cayó mal la ensalada?" rió Stiles mientras se quejaba por la jaqueca que tenía

"¿por qué no maduras de una vez?"

"Porque no se me da la gana, y sal que quiero seguir durmiendo"

"No puedes hablarme así, levántate, irás hoy conmigo a la oficina a disculparte"

El chico se levantó de la cama

"Primero muerto"

Como pudo corrió hacia la habitación de al lado y se encerró en ella

"Stiles, tienes quince minutos"

"Para morirme"dijo el chico rodando los ojos

Caminó por aquella habitación, la cual era la biblioteca en la que su mamá se la pasaba leyendo y descansando

El chico echó un vistazo en el escritorio, y se encontró con los legendarios albumes de foto de su madre

No los había visto en años, pero eran dificil de olvidar

"Despidete de tu celular, Stiles" su padre tocó a la puerta

"Disfrutalo"

Después de unos minutos, salió de su habitación, con los albumes de fotos de su madre, en busca de una pastilla para su migraña y algo para desayunar

Veía cada fotografía sonriendo, lo invadía una melancolía y a la vez alegría al ver tantos recuerdos

Eran fotos de los viajes que había hecho con sus padres, fotografías de él cuando era niño y alguna que otra donde estaba abrazando a su padre o a su madre

Sonrió triste

Algo en él le decía que esos tiempos tan agradables nunca más volverían

Cuando terminó el primer album de fotos, se dispuso a ver el siguiente

Este era diferente, habían fotografías de su madre cuando joven en el campo, acompañada de varios muchachos y un par de ancianos

Algunas en una hermosa laguna adornada de arboles y tulipanes

Otras donde estaba embarazada de Stiles y varias frente a una enorme casa campestre

Recordó a los parientes de su mamá, vivían en una granja en Tennessee, en el campo

Tenía muchisimos años sin verlos al parecer, ya que aparecía en algunas fotos con sus abuelos y dos chicuelos

El reencuentro con ellos iba a ser en el funeral de Claudia, pero Stiles no quiso asistir, ya que le parecía suicida el ver como sepultaban a la persona que más amaba en la vida

Odiaba el hecho de ver como era enterrada, ser visto y saludado con lástima y saber que luego de eso, no iban a ser iguales las cosas

Siempre visitaba su tumba, y era inevitable no sentirse desdichado.

Volvió a ver las fotografías de su madre en el campo con su numerosa familia luciendo feliz

De esa forma quería sentirse él.

Así que, un nuevo plan había pasado por su mente, y no iba a dar marcha atrás.

🌙

Al llegar su padre a casa, Stiles se acercó a él

"bueno, Sr Stilinski, ya decidí donde quiero pasar mi verano"

Noah lo miró con desinterés

"No estoy para tus chistes, Stiles, por tu culpa me cancelaron un proyecto hoy"

"Y aún así sigues siendo millonario y con una carrera exitosa"sonrió con sarcasmo"gracias por hablarme de tus problemas, pero ahora centremonos en mí"

"Estoy muy cansado, Stiles, no me molestes"

"Ya, es en serio, ¿quieres descansar de mí? te tengo la solución"

"Ni creas que te pagaré un viaje carísimo lejos de aquí para que hagas de las tuyas" el mayor caminó hacia las escaleras deshaciendose de su corbata

"No te saldrá tan caro.. iré a casa de mis parientes, en Tennesee"

Noah lo volteó a ver con un semblante algo sorprendido

"¿me das permiso o qué?"

"Sí, claro.."

"Bien, pero debes entregarme mi móvil porque tengo que hacer algunas llamadas y también el dinero para todos los gastos"

"No vas a ir a un hotel cinco estrellas, Stiles, deja la tontería"

"¿desde cuando te volviste tan tacaño, Noah?"

"Tú estás castigado"

"Nunca dijiste que lo estaba, además me acabas de dar permiso para viajar, ya decidete"

"Te irás sin tecnología ni dinero, estarás en familia, y espero que este viaje te sirva de algo para cambiar tu actitud"

"Sólo voy de visita, al menos allá me tratarán mejor que aquí"

Noah se quedó callado y Stiles subió a su habitación.

🌞

A la mañana siguiente, Noah llevó a Stiles para tomar el trén

Stiles había bromeado con rentar un jet privado, pero sabía que su padre ni loco lo rentaría

"Quiero que le des un saludo de mi parte a todos allá"

Stiles rodó los ojos

"Lo haré, si me devuelves mi teléfono"

"Madura, por favor"

"Pero, ¿qué te cuesta?"

Noah sacó el móvil del chico de su bolsillo y se lo entregó

"Toma, no creo que te sirva de mucho por allá"

"Sólo supones"

"¿llevas todo?¿el dinero en efectivo que te di?¿los.."

"Siempre pensando en el dinero, ya relajate un poco"

"Stiles" regañó su padre

"Sí, todo está en mi equipaje"

"Bien, ten cuidado.. y, buena suerte"

Stiles sonrió

"Te pone feliz el saber que descansarás de mí"

"Me pone feliz otra cosa que no entenderías, ahora sube"

"Adiós" Stiles sonrió falsamente subiéndose junto con su equipaje

"Adiós" Noah sonrió.

...

"Debes caminar unos kilómetros, está cerca la granja McCall"

"Gracias"

Stiles bajó de aquel taxi y de inmediato los indomables rayos de sol chocaron contra su rostro

"mierda, que calor" se tapó parte de su cara con su mano y divisó la enorme casa de sus parientes

Estaba algo alejada y el camino se iba a sentir como una tortura con aquel sol  
Caminó hacia un árbol disfrutando de la sombra y bebió de su botella de agua

"bueno, Stiles, es momento de una calurosa caminata"  
Abrió su equipaje y tomó unos shorts, al menos broncearía sus piernas  
Se deshizo de sus apretados jeans, quedando simplemente en boxers  
"espero que haya aire acondicionado en aquella casa" pensó mientras acomodaba sus pantalones en la maleta y la cerraba

Tomó sus shorts y le pareció escuchar el trote de un caballo

"joder, lo que me faltaba"  
Miró de reojo hacia el jinete que se acercaba hacia él

Torpemente se cayó al intentar ponerse sus pequeños pantalones con rapidez

"¿necesitas ayuda?" la gruesa voz lo hizo estremecer mientras se ahogaba en su momento de vergüenza

Sus mejillas ardían, se levantó como pudo y acomodó sus pantalones fugazmente

Alzó la vista y quedó atónito ante la figura de aquel guapo vaquero  
Era pelinegro, alto, fornido; era portador de un par de orbes verdes de ensueño y de una sonrisa encantadora adornada por una barba, dirigida hacia el castaño que lo miraba hipnotizado

Llevaba una camisa abotonada de cuadros y se podía apreciar parte de su pecho peludo; sus pectorales y musculosos bíceps eran todo un sueño.  
Sus trabajadas piernas se podían apreciar perfectamente en esos jeans apretados

Y llevaba un par de grandes botas marrones y un sombrero vaquero

"eh.. sí.. necesito llegar allá" señaló hacia la granja McCall con su dedo

"justo vivo al lado"  
"¿podrías hacerme el favor de avisarle a alguien que estoy aquí para que vengan por mí?"  
El vaquero rió un poco

"¿qué es tan gracioso?"  
"no está tan lejos"  
"¿me harás el favor o qué?"  
"sube, yo te llevo"  
Stiles alzó una ceja y miró el caballo

"¿qué? ¿no has montado uno así antes?"  
Stiles aguantó las ganas de reír, un pervertido pensamiento había pasado por su mente por tal comentario  
"nunca he montado uno" dijo luego de aclararse la garganta

"bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo"

Stiles rodó los ojos  
"dame tu equipaje y sube"  
"si no he montado un caballo nunca, tampoco sé como subirme a uno"  
"¿quieres llegar a la granja o no?"  
"al menos échame una mano"

"sube tu pie al estribo y yo te sujetaré fuerte, primero dame tu equipaje"  
El chico obedeció

El ojiverde le tendió la mano y este se sujetó

Subió su pie izquierdo al estribo izquierdo y se sostuvo con su otra mano con la silla de montar

Creó un arco con su otra pierna llevándola al estribo derecho, mientras se sostenía de los hombros del vaquero

Finalmente estaba sentado en el caballo, detrás del pelinegro

"no fué difícil, ¿o sí?"  
"para nada"  
"bien, ahora sostente de mi cintura"

Stiles obedeció y enredó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del vaquero

El olor que emanaba del cuerpo del ojiverde era fuerte, un aroma enloquecedor y adictivo

Nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre que emanara tal olor mientras estaba sumamente sudado

Era jodidamente sensual.

En apenas unos diez minutos llegaron a la casona

Stiles bajó cuidadosamente del caballo sin soltar al pelinegro

Cuando estuvo abajo, le entregó su equipaje de vuelta

"Gracias, eh.. "

"Derek"

"Derek, gracias por traerme"

"No fué nada, si me necesitas para otra cosa, estoy aquí, justo en la cabaña de al lado"

"Bien.."

"Fué un gusto, eh.."

"Stiles"

El vaquero le enseñó su perlada sonrisa

"Nos vemos luego"

Stiles lo observó mientras se alejaba hacia su cabaña, ¡qué hombre más sensual y hermoso!

Giró su vista y se acercó a la puerta de aquella enorme casa arrastrando su equipaje de rueditas

Tocó el timbre, y en ese momento no pudo sentirse más nervioso.


	2. Countryside families are more united

La puerta fué abierta por un chico moreno de estatura mediana, lucía como un par de años menor que Stiles

"hola"  
"¿a quién buscas por aquí?"  
"bueno, eh.. soy Stiles, el hijo de.. eh.. Claudia.. no sé si me recuerdes.. "

"hombre, claro que sí" el chico lo abrazó "pero que milagrazo"  
Stiles sonrió

"yo soy Scott, hijo del tío Rafe"

"ohh, ya recuerdo" sonrió el castaño

"ven, pasa"  
Scott tomó el equipaje de su primo recién llegado mientras lo invitaba a pasar y cerraba la puerta

"¿cómo has estado, primo?"  
"muy bien, ¿cómo has estado tú?"  
"Bien, bien.. deja que te vea la abuela, se va a llevar una enorme sorpresa"

El castaño sonrió

"¿quieres algo de tomar?¿cómo llegaste hasta acá? hubieses avisado"

Stiles sonreía al ver al emocionado chico sin parar de hablar, lucía como él un par de años atrás

"Sí, un vaso de agua estaría bien"

"Bueno, ya te lo traigo, siéntate"

El chico obedeció y tomó asiento, mientras Scott se dirigía a la cocina  
El castaño observaba cada rincón de la sala de estar de aquella enorme casa

Era tan humilde y espaciosa, pero acogedora

Pudo distinguir a su madre en algunas fotografías, se acercó a estas y sonrió al verla féliz

"Era muy bella" habló Scott volviendo a la sala de estar y le entregó el vaso de agua al castaño

"Sí" el chico bebió

"¿por qué no estuviste en..?"

Stiles agachó la cabeza

"Entiendo.. eh.. entonces" volvió a sonreír el pelinegro "veo que traes equipaje, eso significa que te quedarás por un buen tiempo"

"Sí, todo el verano.. pensé en reencontrarme con todos ustedes.."

"Que guay"  
Stiles puso el vaso sobre una mesa

"¿quién me dijiste que vino?" Una señora anciana y regordeta llegó a la sala de estar

Llevaba un delantal de cocina y tenía amarrado su blanco y corto cabello con una cinta rosada

La mujer observó a Stiles y sonrió

"¿lo reconoce?" habló Scott

"Tiene la misma mirada de alguien que recuerdo perfectamente"

Stiles sonrió

"Eres el pequeño Stiles, ¿no es así?"

"El mismo" el castaño se acercó a la mujer y ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo

La anciana emanaba un aroma a jabón y especias, una mezcla exquisita para Stiles

"Que milagro tenerte por aquí, hijo"

"Merecían tenerme aquí por un tiempo" bromeó el castaño, y su primo y abuela rieron

"Vaya sorpresa" sonrió Scott

"Me alegra que no sea una visita corta y que te quedes por un tiempo" la mujer lo miró sorprendida y emocionada, apenas y había visto el equipaje del chico "Scott te llevará a la habitación de visitas, si quieres date una ducha, te vistes y luego bajas para conversar y comer algo"

"está bien"

La mujer se acercó a él y besó su mejilla  
"bienvenido"

Stiles le miró sonriendo y le agradeció

Los dos chicos subieron por las escaleras, Stiles iba a subir su equipaje, pero Scott insistió en subirla él a la habitación

"gracias"

"no es nada, eres la visita después de todo"

Entraron a la habitación, era algo pequeña para contar con dos camas, pero el chico no tenía problema, después de todo, él iba a ser el único huésped en aquella recamara

"está ordenada porque Derek se quedó a dormir anoche"

Stiles recordó al apuesto vaquero que lo había llevado a la granja en su caballo

"él vive en una cabaña que está al lado, es como de la familia"  
"lo vi hace un rato, me trajo hasta acá en su caballo"  
"ahí está pintado, es un tipazo, aunque si hubieses avisado yo te fuera ido a recoger"  
"nah, quería que fuese una sorpresa"  
"sí, una buena.. hey te dejo para que te acomodes, te veo abajo"  
"claro.."

El chico salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta  
Stiles se tumbó boca arriba en una de las camas  
Sonrió como tonto, apenas habían pasado unos minutos y ya se sentía a gusto ahí

El recibimiento había sido muy agradable y especial  
Ni las cocineras, ni el mayordomo y ni su chófer se comportaron tan gentiles con él en su casa como ellos  
Y lo entendió

Ellos aunque vivieran en su casa, no tenían el deber de ser una familia para él, pero ahora, sí podía disfrutar de una de verdad.  
...

"y cuéntame, ¿cómo está tu papá?"  
"él está bien, felizmente ahora que estoy por acá"  
"¿le alegró que vinieras?"  
"supongo, pero no lo dije por eso" el chico se encogió de hombros "me refiero a que debe de estar saltando en una pata ahora que se libró de mí por todo el verano"

La mujer lo miró extrañada con el ceño fruncido

"¿soy yo o están peleados.. enojados?"  
"así nos mostramos afecto" bromeó Stiles asintiendo con la cabeza

"si quieres, puedes desahogarte conmigo.. sólo si quieres" le sonrió su abuela tomándolo de la mano  
"tal vez en otro momento.. " dijo sin apenas mirarla  
"estaré para ti para cuando quieras 'soltar' eso que tienes adentro"  
"gracias" el castaño le sonrió sincero

En ese momento, la puerta fué abierta y entraron varias personas a la casa, unas cinco, entre ellas Scott

El chico pudo reconocer a sus tíos Rafe y Alan, junto a ellos venían una mujer de unos Treinta y una chica castaña

"hola" aquella mujer le sonrió a Stiles y todos se acercaron donde él  
"qué bueno verte, te habías olvidado de los pobres" bromeó el tío Alan mientras lo abrazaba "¿te acuerdas de mí"  
"sí, de ambos" Stiles señaló a los dos hombres y abrazó a Rafe

"qué bueno escuchar eso" habló el papá de Scott

"¿y a nosotras no?" preguntó la chica sonriendo  
Stiles negó sonriendo apenado

"yo soy Melissa, la madre de Scott" le sonrió la madura pelinegra, mientras ambos estrechaban sus manos

"y yo soy tu prima, Hayden" la chica lo jaló emocionada "al fin alguien nuevo con quién hablar, aunque hubiese preferido que fueras una chica"  
"Hayden" su abuela negó mirándola  
"¿qué?" la chica se encogió de hombros "hace falta alguien con quién hablar de chicos y maquillaje"

Stiles sólo la observaba divertido

"¿y cómo es que nos recuerdas a Alan y a mí?" habló Rafe sentándose en el comedor, todos imitaron su acción "si hace mucho no venías por aquí, apenas eras un chicuelo la última vez que viniste"

Stiles se sentó en el comedor igualmente a un lado de Hayden

"estuve revisando unos albumes familiares de mamá.."

"¿sí?" Alan sonrió  
"Sí, habían fotos de todos ustedes con ella, y hasta fotos mías de chico habían.. creo que gracias a eso es que tuve la idea de venir"

"Te antojaste" bromeó Scott y todos rieron

"Eso creo" el castaño se encogió de hombros

"Y cuentanos, Stiles, ¿ya terminaste la escuela?"

"Sí"

"¿y ya entraste a la Universidad?"

"No, aún no" fingió una sonrísa "luego del verano, entraré"

"Que buena noticia"

"¿y qué piensas estudiar?"

"Eh.. bueno, creo que son sólo preguntas para mí, mejor hablenme de ustedes" sonrió amable, evadiendo el tema con éxito.

...

"Vamos a mostrarte el pueblo" Hayden tomó a Stiles del brazo haciendo que se levantara del sofá

"Yo iré donde Allison, de paso les doy un aventón" habló Scott llegando a la sala de estar

"Vamos entonces" Stiles se encogió de hombros, Hayden salió de la casona y él giró su vista hacia Scott

Quién se despedía de su mamá con un beso en la frente

"Cuidate, saludos a Alli y a Chris"

"Bien.."

Stiles sonrió viéndolos, así era su madre antes de que él saliera a cualquier parte

Su madre le pedía que tuviera cuidado, y él la abrazaba antes de salir por la puerta

"Bueno, vamos" su primo llegó donde él sacandolo de sus pensamientos

"Vamos"

...

"Estaré en casa de Allison, cuando quieran irse, llamas allá" le decía Scott a Hayden

"Bien, bien"

Ambos bajaron del jeep familiar, y Scott se fué en este, dando vuelta en la esquina de aquella plaza

El sol era un hijo de puta, pero los innumerables árboles y la suave brisa veraniega le daban un toque relajante a aquel ambiente pueblerino

Hayden y el castaño recorrieron parte del pueblo sin que les importase el sol

La chica lo llevó principalmente a la plaza, donde había una enorme iglesia y un parque adornado de árboles y arbustos, donde habían niños corriendo y jugando sin parar

Lo había llevado a la pastelería donde trabajaba un amigo de la familia: el "tío" J. Raeken, Stiles probó su delicioso pie de limón y no hubo mejor placer para su paladar. Luego, se retiró del lugar añadiendo que era de lo más exquisito que había probado.

Hicieron "una pausa" mientras paseaban por la pequeña avenida donde había una cafetería, la comisaría, el correo y un par de casas  
Hayden lo llevó a casa de su novio, mientras le contaba en el camino como se conocieron y como finalmente se juntaron

"Liam, él es mi primo, Stiles"  
"Hola" ambos se sonrieron y se sentaron en el gran patio/jardín del novio de Hayden

"Se siente bien estar aquí" el castaño añadió mientras observaba los árboles y las dos fuentes adornadas de flores en aquel patio verdoso "se respira aire fresco, aunque el sol es un maldito bastardo"

Los novios rieron

"¿tú tienes pareja allá en la ciudad?" le preguntó Liam

"Nah, sólo amigos falsos, con los que me la paso de fiesta, esas son mis 'parejas' " dijo Stiles sarcasticamente

"Se divierten mucho por allá, ¿eh?" dijo Liam divertido

"Sí, todos los días desde el Jueves hasta el Domingo eran días sagrados para rumbear a lo grande"

"Ya comenzó el verano por allá, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Aunque no lo creas, ir de fiesta siempre termina aburriendote, se convirtió en una rutina después de todo" Stiles se encogió de hombros y miró a su prima "también hay que dedicarle tiempo a la familia, y más a las que no has visto por un largo tiempo. Había olvidado eso"

La chica le sonrió

"Por acá también nos divertimos" dijo Hayden "aunque no es igual que por allá obviamente, faltarían los lujos que tú te das"

"¿eres rico o qué?" El novio de la chica lo miró

"Mi padre sí, y los de mis 'amigos' también"

El trío rió

"¿en qué trabaja tu papá?"  
"mira, cuando empiezo a hablar de mi padre normalmente me aburro" dijo Stiles poniéndose se pie  
"Vayamos a comer helado y sigamos mostrandole el pueblo a Stiles mejor"

"Buena idea"

🌙

"Scott dice que Derek está en camino para llevarnos a la casona"

Stiles sonrió de lado sin que los chicos lo notaran, el tener que ver al apuesto vaquero le parecía interesante...

"Yo los llevaría, pero como Theo vendrá para ir a traer el pedido de mamá.."

"Y hablando del rey de Roma.."

Por la puerta entró el nombrado "Theo" , un guapo y joven fortachón vestido algo diferente al resto de por ahí, llevaba unos apretados jeans oscuros, camisa negra abotonada sin mostrar su pecho y mocasines igual negros

Theo miró a Stiles alzando una ceja, y el chico lo miró de pies a cabeza, dándose cuenta de que no sólo habían chicos apuestos vestidos de vaquero por ahí

"Stiles, él es mi primo, Theo, es hijastro, más bien hijo de J. Raeken" habló Liam "Theo, él es Stiles, primo de Hayden"  
"qué tal" Theo le sonrió levantando el mentón como saludo

"hola" Stiles le sonrió falsamente, se notaba a kilómetros lo idiota que posiblemente era

Theo miró a Liam

"¿ya nos vamos?"

"Esperamos a Derek, para que los lleve a ellos a su casa"

"Calma Theo, no creo que haya tanta prisa" Hayden lo miró de mala gana

Stiles se dió cuenta de eso, al parecer, el tipo no era del agrado de su prima

Y viceversa, ya que Theo le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos

"Vayamos afuera, entonces" dijo Liam y todos salieron a la terraza

Hayden y Liam empezaron a hablar, mientras que Theo se acercó al castaño

"Veo que no eres de por aquí"

"Lo mismo digo" Stiles lo miró de pies a cabeza

"No porque no vista como todos por aquí, significa que venga de otra parte"

"Bien, disculpa si te ofendí" dijo Stilinski desviando la mirada de él

"Vaya" él chico rió negando con la cabeza

Stiles frunció el ceño

"¿qué?"

"Parece que tengo el don de no agradarle a nadie"

El castaño no dijo nada

"Mira nada más como actúas conmigo, a menos que seas un amargado de tiempo completo"

"Vaya, que trágica es tu vida" dijo Stiles sarcastico "pero creo que es verdad, osea, te vi y no me agradaste fué nada"

"Demonios, que tragedia"

Stilinski rió

"¿te quedarás por un tiempo por aquí o es sólo una visita corta?"

"Me quedaré todo el verano"

"Entonces tengo todo un verano para hacer que te agrade"

Stiles sonrió alzando una ceja

"Buena suerte con eso" Le palmeó la espalda

"¿interrumpo?" Aquella voz hizo exaltar un poco a Stiles

"Derek, que gusto verte por aquí" le sonrió Theo en tono burlón

"Lo siento, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti"

Stiles rió

"¿lo ves?" señaló a Derek mirando a Stiles "todos me odian"

"Has de ser un chico malo muy detestable" rió Stiles mientras miraba a Derek "y aquí hace falta un chico malo muy agradable"

"¿ese lugar es para ti?" le preguntó Theo cruzandose de brazos

"Ya es mío" Stiles le guiñó el ojo y se dirigió al jeep mientras Derek lo observaba sonriendo

"¿es lindo no?" Theo le dijo a Derek mientras ambos observaban al castaño "además, se ve que es rico y tiene actitud, obviamente no es para ti, Hale"

"Nisiquiera sabes si es gay, y no estés hablandome sin mi consentimiento"

"Es obvio que es gay, se le nota.. se vería perfecto en mi cama, eh?"

Derek lo miró negando

"Aunque si quieres, podemos hacer otro trío, con él esta vez"

"Te dije que dejaras de mencionar eso" Derek lo señaló molesto  
"Uhh que genio, pero para que veas como soy, te lo dejo; aunque veo difícil que ese chico se fije en un pobre vaquero de pueblo como tú"

Derek lo fulminaba, estuvo a punto de estrangularlo, hasta que llegaron Liam y Hayden

"Vamonos, Derek" la chica lo jaló y ambos se subieron al jeep.

🌙

"¿No cenarás con nosotros hoy?" Le preguntó Hayden a Derek "mira que será una cena especial por la llegada de Stiles"  
El vaquero miró al castaño sonriendo algo apenado

"me encantaría, pero hoy cenaré con mi tío Peter, acaba de llegar de Maryland"  
"qué pena" dijo Stiles en tono burlón haciendo un puchero

Hayden entró a la casa

"veo que llevas puesto tus pantalones correctamente" bromeó el vaquero

Stiles rodó los ojos  
"métete en tus asuntos" el castaño le guiñó el ojo

"eso haré, niño rico"  
El menor lo miró alzando una ceja  
"¿niño rico?"  
"¿no es muy obvio?" el ojiverde observó su vestimenta de pies a cabeza "un consejo, cuida esa ropita por aquí"  
"¿me crees tan jodidamente superficial, vaquerito?" Stiles frunció el ceño "te demostraré lo contrario"  
"me gustaría ver eso"  
Stiles rodó los ojos y entró a la casona sonriendo estúpidamente  
Todos estaban en el comedor, Stiles tomó asiento a un lado de Scott

"¿te gusta la sopa de gallina?"  
Stiles se encogió de hombros, haciendo reír a su primo

"No soy muy fan de las sopas, pero se oye interesante"

"Cuando pruebes las sopas de la abuela, te harás fan, estoy seguro"  
El castaño sonrió cuando el plato fué puesto en la mesa frente a él

"provecho"  
Y Scott tenía razón, con la primera cucharada, Stiles se había enamorado de aquella delicia hecha por su abuela.  
...  
"Así que no sé, Scott y yo aún no hemos salido de vacaciones y los demás saldrán mañana a trabajar, bueno, a excepción de la abuela" decía Hayden desde la puerta del cuarto de visitas

En una cama estaba sentado Stiles y en la otra, la abuela

"Bueno, cuando me desocupe, te muestro la granja" le sonrió la anciana poniéndose de pie

"no creo que te de tiempo" dijo Hayden "mejor y que Derek se la enseñe"  
Stiles alzó una ceja

"buena idea" habló su abuela

"bueno, yo ya me voy a dormir; buenas noches, abuela" la chica se acercó a la anciana y le plantó un beso en la frente "descansa, Stiles"  
"igual tú"  
La chica salió por la puerta

"entonces, te dejo para que puedas descansar"

"espera.."

Stiles se puso de pie y se acercó a ella

"gracias por todo, han sido muy amables"  
"ay cariño, somos tu familia, todos estamos muy felices de que hayas venido y queremos que estés a gusto aquí"  
"y lo estoy" el chico sonrió sinceramente  
"me alegro" la anciana acarició su hombro "ahora descansa, mañana Derek vendrá temprano para mostrarte la granja"  
"sí.. buenas noches abuela"  
"hasta mañana, hijo"  
Stiles se acercó rápidamente a su abuela y le plantó un beso en la frente

"hasta mañana" ambos se sonrieron y la mayor se retiró de la habitación cerrando la puerta

El castaño suspiró cansado y se acercó a la ventana

Se asomó por esta y pudo divisar la no tan pequeña cabaña de al lado

Derek estaba llevando su caballo hacia la parte de atrás del lugar, hasta que las miradas de ambos se encontraron

Él ojiverde le sonrió y Stiles simplemente cerró la ventana sonriendo como tonto.


	3. Meeting the southern boy

🌞

Era como la tercera vez que el gallo cantaba

Sólo deseaba tenerlo cerca para lanzarle una almohada y hacerlo callar, como hacía con su despertador

Se levantó lentamente de la cama y apagó el viejo ventilador que estaba frente a su cama

"buenos días, Stiles" se dijo a si mismo luego de ver la hora en su teléfono: 8:30 am

¡Era jodidamente temprano!

Tomó su toalla, cepillo de dientes, pasta dental, jabón, shampoo y una playera blanca antes de salir de la habitación y bajar por las escaleras de madera

"Buenos días, abue" Stiles besó su frente y la observó sonriendo

"Buenos días, hijo, ¿te bañarás ya?"

"Sí, me urge" el chico se giró para dirigirse al baño

"Espera, De.. " la anciana no siguió hablando al ver que Stiles no le había prestado atención

El chico entró al baño, era algo pequeño para su gusto y seguramente no habría una tina detrás de la cortina, pero en ese momento no le importaba, sólo quería tomar una ducha.

Puso sus cosas sobre el lavamanos, se deshizo de su camisa y luego cerró la puerta, para posteriormente bajarse su sudadera pijama

El chico no tenía ropa interior, y cuando sintió como se rodó de repente la cortina, se tapó sus partes rápidamente

"¡¿qué mierdas?!"

Derek abrió sus ojos como platos cerrando la cortina

"Estoy arreglando una tubería, creí que tu abuela te había avisado"

Un sonrojado Stiles se subió su sudadera y tomó sus cosas para salir rápidamente del baño sin decir más

Que vergüenza.

Corrió hacia la habitación a un lado del baño

"¿qué mierda hace aquí a esta hora? ¿arreglando una tubería? ¿por qué no mejor me arregla esta?" El castaño algo molesto y sumamente sonrojado se paseaba de un lado a otro en aquella habitación sin parar de quejarse de Derek y lo que había ocurrido hace unos segundos.

"Stiles" su abuela tocó a la puerta y entró sonriendole apenada "traté de decirte que Derek estaba arreglando una tubería.."

"No, no importa.."

"Se ve que tenías mucha prisa.."  
"No, nada de eso, ¿no hay otro baño disponible aquí?"

Su abuela rió un poco

"Hay uno en la habitación de Rafe y Melissa, pero ya sabes, sería un poco irrespetuoso usarlo sin permiso"

"Cierto.. ¿y Derek se demora?"

"Ya está terminando, en cinco minutos ve al baño"

"Ok.."

"Luego pasas por la cocina para servirte el desayuno"

Stiles asintió sonriendole

La abuela salió de aquella recamara, y luego de unos minutos, el castaño imitó su acción para dirigirse al baño

Por suerte no había rastro de Derek por ahí

Aunque a decir verdad, no le causaba tanta molestia que el vaquero lo hubiera visto 1

Cerró la puerta con cerrojo y se despojó de su ropa

Abrió la cortina de baño y no se sorprendió de que no hubiera una tina esperando por él

Esperaba que el agua estuviera caliente, al menos tibia

Pero como lo venía sospechando, no fué así.

..

El chico llegó al comedor luego de vestirse con una muda de ropa que le había prestado Scott la noche anterior

Derek lo observó alzando una ceja y reprimiendo una risita

"Hola de nuevo, vaquero" le dijo el pelinegro

"Ugh, tú nisiquiera me hables, ya me viste encuerado y fué gratis"

"¿qué?" rió el ojiverde "creo que sería mejor verte desnudo que con la ropa de Scott" bromeó tomando su café

"Es lo que usaré de ahora en adelante"

"Entiendo, no quieres arruinar tu ropa de marca en el campo"

Stiles rodó los ojos

"Si quieres te presto algo también"

"No eres de mi talla, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento" el castaño le sonrió falsamente "¿dónde están todos?"

"¿por qué crees que me pidieron que te enseñara la granja? no hay nadie aquí en las mañanas a excepción de la abuela" 1

"Pero es verano"

"Los chicos entran a vacaciones el Viernes"

"cierto, Hayden me explicó anoche.. ¿y tú qué haces? aparte de fastidiarme"

"Creí que el fastidioso era otro, pero que más dá.. yo hago de todo, soy domador de caballos, enseño a montar, reparo autos, soy plomero y sé cocinar"

Stiles se mordió el labio inferior, se sentía algo cautivado

"No fuí a la Universidad, así que espero hasta cumplir veintiuno para tomar algunos negocios de mi tío"

"Entiendo.."

"¿qué hay de ti?"

"Yo sólo soy un alma perdida en busca de la irreal felicidad" añadió con toque dramático

"Ya veo" sonrió Derek "eres un artista" 1

"Vaya, no fué pregunta, dime entonces, ¿qué clase de artista crees que soy?"

"Eres muy divertido como para ser escritor o poeta,mm.. eres muy teatral.."

"Vaya, vaya"

"¿me subestimaste acaso?"

"Sí" el castaño asintió encogiendose de hombros

"No fué tan difícil después de todo, en la escuela me codeaba con algunos miembros del club de teatro, reconozco a un actor pretendiendo.."

"Wow, eso fué una magnifica teoría, pero te equivocas, vaquerito"

La abuela llegó donde ellos

"Aquí está tu desayuno, Stiles" la abuela puso el plato y la taza de café sobre la mesa frente al castaño  
"Gracias"

"Estaré afuera para darte tu tour por la granja" Derek se levantó de la mesa

"Gracias Derek, eres muy amable" dijo sonriendole falsamente enseñandole a su abuela sus buenos modales

Derek sonrió negando y saliendo de ahí

La abuela se sentó en el comedor

"Veo que tú y Derek se llevan bien"

"Sí, un poco, él es como de la familia, ¿no?"

"Así es, prácticamente se crió con nosotros"

"Oh, ¿sus papás y él viven en esa cabaña desde que nació o qué?"

"Sé que es una cabaña algo espaciosa, pero no siempre han vivido muchos allí"

"¿de qué habla?"

"Verás... una tarde lluviosa llegó a nuestra puerta una mujer con un pequeño chico de cinco años, ambos empapados y con una maleta.. no tenían donde quedarse.."

"Ese chico era Derek, ¿no?"

"Sí... resulta que al día siguiente, sólo estaba él en la habitación de huéspedes con una carta en su mano y un par de ojos llorosos.. su madre se había marchado y desde entonces nos hicimos cargo de él, hasta que un día, cuando fué su cumpleaños número doce, apareció su tío Peter"

"Mmm.."

"Al parecer, la madre de Derek había fallecido y antes, le había contado la historia a Peter, quién vino por él"

"¿y por qué no se fué con él?.. aunque ayer lo escuché decir que iba a cenar con su tío.."

"Su tío se la pasa viajando por negocios, pero frecuenta mucho por aquí.. y en cuanto al asunto de irse, decidió no hacerlo, creo que le gustó la vida en el campo y su tío lo entendió, le construyó aquella linda cabaña.."

Stiles asintió mirando su taza de café

"Es un buen chico, le gusta ayudar a todos y sabes, es muy inteligente"

Eso había notado Stiles, además de que era imposible que no te agradara

"No es por ser chismoso, pero ¿puedo preguntarle algo sobre él?"

"Claro" la anciana rió un poco

"Bueno, si es tan listo, ¿por qué no fué a la universidad?"

"Dijo que no era necesario, ya que tomará los negocios de su tío el año siguiente, cuando cumpla veintiuno"

"Entiendo.."

...

Stiles salió al patio

Divisó a Derek cerca del granero, mientras unas gallinas se le acercaban

"Alejense de mí"

"Calma, no muerden" añadió el vaquero en voz alta mirando a Stiles desde donde estaba

"Pudrete" Stiles le sonrió enseñandole ambos dedos medios

Caminó hasta el pelinegro, ambos entraron al granero

Habían numerosas gallinas, rodeadas de paja y algunos pollitos 1

Habían unas canastas llenas de huevos y un Broholmer acercandose a un Derek agachado, para que este lo acariciara 1

"Hola, amigo"

"¿también eres encantador de perros?" Stiles se cruzó de brazos mirandolo con el ceño fruncido

"¿crees que soy encantador?" El sureño se puso de pie sonriendole de lado a Stilinski

"Nah"

El castaño caminó por el granero, molestando a las gallinas y tomando una de las canastas de huevos

"Seguro la abuela las olvidó" añadió Derek recogiendo la otra canasta

"¿qué vamos a hacer con ellos?"

"Eh, no sé.. ¿comerlos?"

"Yo estaba pensando en arrojarselos a Theo, pero entiendo si se te antoja comer huevo" bromeó el castaño caminando alrededor del vaquero

"Si no fueran míos, creeme que los usaría contra él"

"No lo soportas, ¿verdad?"

"Solía ser más amigable"

"¿eran mejores amigos acaso?"

"Así es.."

"Que tragedia" negó Stiles saliendo del granero, Derek lo siguió

Caminaron cerca del abrevadero para molestar algunas gallinas, quienes empezaron a perseguir a Derek por todo el patio

Stiles paseó cerca de los diferentes corrales de cerdos hasta los potreros de vacas y caballos

Apestaba a estiercol, pero Stiles estaba encantado

Los tres caballos que estaban en el potrero, eran realmente hermosos

"¿quieres aprender a montar?" habló Derek detrás de él

"¿es posible?" Stiles se cruzó de brazos

"Claro"

"¿cuánto cobras por la clase?"

"Es gratis para ti" contestó el pelinegro rodando los ojos

Stiles se volvió hacia él

"¿en serio?" sonrió falsamente

"Ya, ven"

Derek abrió la entrada del cercado, Stiles y él se adentraron en el potrero

"cada caballo tiene su dueño" añadió Derek "este es el de Scott" señaló al alazán "su nombre es Elio"

Stiles frunció el ceño sonriendo

"¿y qué? ¿este es Oliver?" Bromeó señalando al castaño caballo 1

Deseaba que Derek entendiera aquel chiste que la mayoria de los GAYS entendería, pero simplemente no le prestó atención

"Este es Milo, es de Melissa"

Stiles rodó los ojos

No negaba que había pasado por su mente el hecho de que Derek podría ser gay (o que deseaba que lo fuera), pero tal vez y se estaba equivocando.. ¿y si no?

"Un gusto conocerlos" bromeó Stiles  
"Entiendo, tienes prisa, niño rico" Derek acercó el caballo de Scott al chico "sube"

"Mira, vaquerito, deja de llamarme 'niño rico' o te patearé el trasero"

"Uy que rudo, pero dudo que puedas darme pelea"

"Eres tan.."

Derek rió frunciendo el ceño

"¿tan qué?"

"Bien, me subiré"  
Torpemente el castaño se subió al caballo de Scott, con ayuda de Derek, obviamente

"¿y ahora qué?"

Derek negó riendo

"Vaya, esto será más difícil de lo que pensé"

...

Después de prácticar como montar el caballo de Scott y almorzar

Ambos chicos se sentaron en la terraza de la casona

Hacía mucho calor y Stiles empezaba a extrañar su teléfono

"¿a qué hora llegan los chicos?"

"En una hora" contestó un aburrido Derek

"Que aburrimiento"

"Recuerda que esto no es la ciudad, ni..Stiles.. estás en un pueblo de Tennessee, no es como si pudieras inventarte un alocado plan y hacerlo realidad"

"¿por qué no?"

"Aquí no hay los lujos que tú te das"

"¿por qué todos piensan que estoy obsesionado con los 'lujos' que me doy en la ciudad?"

"Sólo es un aviso" Derek le guiñó el ojo

"Como sea, no te equivocas, yo siempre tengo un plan, y por estar aquí, no significa que no pueda llevarlos a cabo"

"¿ah, sí?" el pelinegro se acomodó mejor para observarlo fingiendo emoción "¿qué tienes en mente?"

"¿sabes?" Stiles rió ante la actitud del mayor "le caerías bien a mis falsos amigos, tienes ese toque sarcástico que me caracteriza"

"¿cómo que falsos?" el vaquero frunció el ceño

"Verás.. perdí a mis verdaderas amistades luego de la graduación, todos se largaron a estudiar a otras partes y yo tenía que conseguir compañeros de fiestas y que me apoyaran en cualquiera de mis tonterias.."

"¿eres un tipo rebelde?"

"No lo sé, preguntale a mi papá" bromeó y ambos rieron

"Bueno, yo soy un tipo algo.. conservador.."

"¿aburrido?"

"No, pero si tú lo piensas.."

"Eso lo debo averiguar, ¿no crees? tal vez y seas un loco fiestero, detrás de esa imagen de chico maduro y de buena habla"

"¿qué?¿creías que los vaqueros sureños no podían expresarse con el mismo lenguaje de los citadinos?"

"Para serte sincero, no"

"He platicado y pasado tiempo con algunas personas de elite y empresarios, por mi tío, tomé clases y leí muchos libros, creeme, fueron muchos.."

"Bueno, tú dijiste que ibas a tomar sus negocios, es como una preparación"

"Sí, aún sigo aprendiendo, aunque últimamente no he salido mucho de por aquí.."

"Te gusta aquí, ¿no?" sonrió Stiles "es todo tranquilo y lejos de el bullicio social"

"Es el lugar donde crecí"

Stiles sonrió asintiendo

"Normalmente alguien te preguntaría en qué trabaja tu tío y si eso es lo que quieres hacer con tu vida, pero como a mí me vale gorro el trabajo de mi papá y no sé que hacer con mi vida, no lo haré" el castaño se levantó de su asiento "debe haber un lugar divertido aquí, y quiero que me lleves"

"Vaya, relájate, Anson Hunter, aquí no tienes chófer"

"Te patearé el trasero" añadió Stiles entrando a la casona por algo de dinero y las llaves del jeep de Scott

...

Derek lo llevó a un bar algo alejado  
El lugar era algo pequeño y apagado

Habían varios sentados frente a la barra y otros jugando en la mesa de billar

Sonaba algo de Johnny Cash en aquella antigua rockola

"Aquí vengo cuando quiero ahogar mis penas o si quiero llevar algo de cerveza para cualquier destino al que vaya"

"Es tan Moe's este lugar"

Derek pidió dos botellas de vino y Stiles tomó ambas, también optó por llevarse una canasta de cervezas

"He visto a mi papá beber de este vino, que locura, y no digas que 'aquí también está a la venta, no es nada del otro mundo' porque es fino y caro"

"Lo sé" Derek se encogió de hombros "está a la venta por aquí por mí, mi tío es uno de los dueños del viñedo y socio de la compañía"

"¿qué?" Stiles se sorprendió

"Cuando te terminas todas las obsequiadas, tienes que venir a comprarlas.. es exquisito"

"Sí, lo he probado.. creo que me está empezando a gustar el trabajo de tu tío"

"Creeme, no pensaba en mecionarlo por lo que dijiste, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás"

"Debiste hacerlo de todas formas"

"Te llevaré allá, no hoy, claro, pero iremos"

"Genial"

...

Como había dicho Derek, si iba a aquel bar, a veces era para conseguir un poco de alcohol y llevarlo a cualquier destino al que vaya

Ambos fueron a una pequeña villa, a las entradas de un pueblo vecino

Había música, baile y amantes de los juegos de azar

"Vaya, a la gente no le interesa el calor ni la hora por aquí"

"Agradeceles a la sombra que brindan los árboles y al festejo anual de los Sherwood"

"¿qué festejan?"

"No lo sé, creo que es más una excusa para parrandear"

"Wow, me recuerdan a mí"

"¿por qué piensas que te traje?" Derek lo tomó del brazo "vamos, deben estar por aquí"

Derek le presentó a Stiles varios de sus amigos

Conversaron, rieron y bebieron (moderadamente, claro está)

Stiles observaba a Derek mientras bailaba una disparatada pista country sonriendo, era tan hermoso aquel muchacho

La fiesta terminó para ellos dos luego de tres horas, cuando se desató una ridícula y exagerada pelea.

🌙

"Hubiera matado por estar ahí" habló Scott

Habían terminado de cenar, y Stiles les contaba a él y a Hayden sobre el festejo de aquella tarde donde lo había llevado Derek

"Fué una locura, la gente si que sabe divertirse por aquí"

"Al menos pudiste ir y distraerte un poco, nosotros tenemos que esperar dos días para vacaciones"

"Sentimos esta semana como una eternidad"

"Me pasaba cuando iba a la escuela" negó Stiles "creanme, los entiendo"

.

Derek estaba organizando su ropa velozmente para poder regresar a la casona lo antes posible

¿la caúsa? Un interesante castaño rebelde.

Realmente lo había cautivado desde el primer instante en que lo vió.

Se apresuró para salir y dirigirse a la casona

Allí estaban Hayden, Liam y Scott conversando

Por otra parte, estaban Theo y Stiles hablando y riendo un poco

Derek alzó una ceja y se acercó a los tres chicos

"Hey, Derek" Raeken le sonrió falsamente "hablaba con Stiles sobre lo de los Sherwood, lo vi allá en la tarde"

"Sí, fuimos juntos, nos distrajo un poco"

"Que pena, no te ví"

El pelinegro puso los ojos en blanco

"Invitaba a Stiles a lo de la banda de Lahey, tocarán mañana a las afueras"

"¿irás?" le preguntó Derek al castaño

"Se oye bien, y tú también irás, ¿no?"

"Quizá.."

"¿bromeas? claro que sí"

Theo sólo los miraba cruzado de brazos tratando de fastidiar a Derek

"Es algo aburrido al principio, no te preocupes, luego sale del cascarón, ¿no es así, Derek?"

"Claro, aunque cabe recalcar que tú eres igual, pero actuando al contrario, ¿no es así?"

Theo le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos

"Iré a ver a la banda tocar nada más, no me imagino verlos a cada rato discutir como tontos" Stiles rodó los ojos y se acercó a sus primos y Liam

"Veo que ya te llevas bien con el riquillo"

"Sí, disfruto de su compañía, ABIERTAMENTE"

"Te crees mejor que yo, ¿no es así?" Theo se cruzó nuevamente de brazos observando a Stiles "ese chico es tan güay, creo que no te dejaré oportunidad con él, es mucho para ti"

"¿y para ti sí?.. no creo que entres en su lista de gustos"

"Tengo más presencia que tú, Derek, sabes que enloquezco a todos y a todas"

El ojiverde rodó los ojos

"Veo que te sientes muy seguro, así que adelante, estás a la altura de alguien de la elite de Nueva York, al parecer"

"Ay porfavor, ese chico sólo obtendrá uno o varios polvos de mí, y no me subestimes, Hale, mis encantos pueden cautivar completamente a ese riquillo"

"Si tuvieras un poco de clase, tal vez, pero ni siquiera sabes el significado de eso.. y primero sal del closet, antes de coquetear con todos los chicos que se te cruzan por en frente"

Derek se retiró, dejando a un enfadado Theo planeando una siguiente jugada. 

...

El castaño se acercó al vaquero, quién se dirigía a su cabaña

"Olvidaste esto en el jeep" Stiles le entregó su sombrero a Derek

"Gracias, he de estar muy distraído"

"Apuesto a que siempre eres así, ¿o fué por el alcohol?"

"Creo que tendrás que averiguarlo"

"Eso haré"

Definitivamente lo distraído no era por el alcohol, era por algo más, ¿tal vez una figura frente a él sonriéndole mientras le entregaba su sombrero?

Quizá era eso.


	4. The rude boy from New York

🌞

"Buenos días, Stiles" el tío Alan se acercó al castaño antes de que este entrara al baño

"Buenos días"

"Hijo, iré al pueblo en un rato, ¿por qué no aprovechas y le echas una llamada a tu papá?"

"Oh, suena bien, pero..eh..debe estar ocupado trabajando y ah, yo le envié una carta ayer"

"¿sí?"

"Sí, Derek me hizo el favor de..ya sabes, enviarla al correo"

"Oh claro, entiendo, pero ya sabes, cuando quieras llamarle sólo pidele a alguien que te lleve al pueblo, ya sabes que aquí no hay un teléfono"

"Sí, ya lo noté y empiezo a extrañarlo"

Ambos rieron

"Ya te acostumbrarás"

Finalmente el chico entró al baño para tomar una ducha.

...

Stiles caminó hacia los potreros donde estaba Derek

"Con que sacando la leche, ¿eh?" agregó luego de ver como el vaquero ordeñaba una de las vacas

"¿viniste por la cubeta?" rió Derek mirándolo

Esa mañana, Stiles lucía más guapo que el día anterior con aquel suéter azul y esos blue jeans apretados

Al parecer, seguiría usando la ropa de Scott

"Sí, y mi abuela te mandó esta otra"

"Okey.."

"Es broma, ya con esa es suficiente, la abuela sólo mandó a llamarte"

"Claro.."

Stiles caminó de vuelta hacia la casona y Derek corrió hasta él para alcanzarlo

"Gracias por venir a llamarme, 'Sr evitador de papás' "

El castaño lo miró frunciendo el ceño

"¿cómo me llamaste?"

"Tuve que inventarme una actuación con Alan, al menos me hubieras avisado sobre tu mentira"

"Como sea, al menos no metiste la pata"

"Deberías hablarle.."

"Y tú deberías dejar de ser tan entrometido"

"Oye, tú me incluiste en esto sin avisar"

"Sabes de que hablo"

"Bien.. no me meteré en tu vida entonces"

"Si no lo hace mi propia familia no tienes porque hacerlo tú que no eres nadie para mí"

El menor siguió su camino

Derek se sintió un poco afligido, pero a la vez molesto

¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico? ¿por qué le hablaba así?

El vaquero sólo había sido victima de una de sus mentiras.

Entró a la casona después del castaño

Derek se sentó a desayunar a un lado de él en la mesa

"Abuela, ¿Scott tiene que hacer tareas esta noche?" habló Stiles

"No creo, ya están para entrar a vacaciones"

"Excelente"

"¿por qué preguntas?" la anciana se sentó en la mesa junto a él "¿tienes pensado hacer algo esta noche?"

"Sí, Theo me invitó a una cosa de bandas y como no tengo con quién ir.."

Derek rodó los ojos, ¡pero que chico más inmaduro!

"Si es que le dan permiso" interrumpió el vaquero "él es un niño aún, aunque veo que no es el único"

Stilinski lo miró algo molesto

"Verás abuela" se volvió a la anciana "me gustaría compartir con él y también con Hayden, ellos son tan geniales y sí saben ser agradables, además, ya tienen edad como para salir una noche, ¿no?"

"¿también invitarás a Hayden?"

Stiles asintió

"Bueno.. tienes que hablar con sus padres, debes de entender ya como es por aquí"

"Sí, aquí no se suele hacer lo que nos da la gana" habló Derek "hay reglas y..."

El pelinegro negó levantándose de la mesa

"Bueno..espero que les vaya bien en la noche" dijo sin más y se retiró

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco

"Nisiquiera terminó su desayuno, que raro"

La abuela se levantó tomando el plato de Derek de la mesa

"Ha de estar lleno" el castaño se encogió de hombros y continuó desayunando.

...

Era mediodía y el sol jugaba contra Stiles en esos momentos, tristemente ganándole

El chico había preparado una refrescante jarra de limonada con hielo, con la cual se paseó por toda la casa, hasta salir a la terraza

Se sintió mucho más acalorado cuando pudo admirar a un descamisado Derek lavando el jeep cerca de la entrada de la granja

"Joder.." Stiles lo miró de pies a cabeza, encantado, relamiendo sus labios y negando con la cabeza

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y rápidamente Stiles apartó sus ojos de él

"Hey" Scott y Hayden habían llegado de la escuela

"Hola, chicos"

"Felicitanos, ya mañana estaremos de vacaciones"

"Joder, al fín"

Ambos rieron ante el comentario de su primo

"Bien, hoy es lo de las bandas, me imagino que saben de eso, ¿iremos?"

"Si nos dan permiso sí"

Stiles rodó los ojos

"No les debe preocupar el permiso, yo convenceré a los tíos, ya sabes que piensan que soy un chico bueno"

"Eres un loquillo" Scott negó cruzandose de brazos

"Oye danos de eso" la chica señaló la limonada

🌙

"Deberíamos invitar a Derek" habló Scott

"Nah, él no irá" contestó Stiles

Los chicos caminaban hacia la salida de la granja, donde los esperaba Liam en su auto

"¿en serio?" preguntó Hayden

"Sí, él me dijo que no iría"

"Veo que en poco tiempo se han vuelto muy amigos, eh"

"Les toca, todas las mañanas están solos aquí con la abuela"

"Creo que es muy pronto para llamarlo 'amigo' " Stiles sonrió falsamente

Los chicos se subieron al auto

"Hola, Liam"

"Hola, chicos"

El castaño arrancó

"Vaya, creo que necesitabamos a un Stiles Stilinski por aquí antes"

"Nah, las vacaciones están jodidamente cerca, el permiso ya estaba asegurado sin mi ayuda"

"Creeme que no" rió Dunbar  
"A los dieciseis en Nueva York ya puedes tener licencia para conducir, ¿y aquí ni un permiso para salir?"

"Bueno, yo tengo diecisiete" habló la chica

Todos miraron a Scott

"Vale, ya, no se burlen" el pelinegro rodó los ojos sonriendo "no es mi culpa ser más joven"

"Yo creo que sí" bromeó Stiles

"pero si yo puedo conducir.." 

"sí, pero del pueblo a la casona y de la casona al pueblo" los chicos rieron mientras Scott se cruzaba de brazos

"¿sobrevives aquí sin teléfono?" le preguntó Liam a Stiles

"A veces lo extraño, pero luego me olvido de él" contestó el castaño riendo

"Theo me contó que se ha vuelto una obsesión para muchos por allá en la ciudad, nosotros y a penas usamos los computadores del Tío Raeken"

"Sí, están locos con las redes sociales.. ¿y.. es que Theo va a la ciudad seguido?"

"Dejó la Universidad el año pasado.." contestó Hayden

Liam se aclaró la garganta interrumpiendo a la chica

Stiles sonrió de lado, ya le empezaba a agradar aquel chico.

...

Una pequeña tarima con algunas luces de neón era quién adornaba el lugar

Habían chicos y chicas con aspecto rockero, como también campestre y de aspecto normal, sólo con ganas de divertirse o escuchar tocar a las bandas

"¿es cómo una batalla de bandas?" preguntaba Stiles "no me digan que cantarán música Country"

"Nada de eso" Theo le habló por detrás a Stiles sorprendiendolo un poco

El castaño se giró para verlo

"Si me hubieras dicho que iban a tocar rock, hubiera traido mi chaqueta de cuero"

Raeken rió negando

"Me aseguraré de avisarte la próxima vez" le guiñó el ojo "y no es una batalla de bandas, sólo tocará la banda de un amigo y otra del pueblo vecino"

"Oh, ya entiendo"

"Y.. ¿dónde dejaste a Derek?"

Stiles rodó los ojos

"Decidió no venir" el castaño se encogió de hombros

"¿En serio?" habló Raeken mirando por detrás del menor "¿y por qué lo veo por allá con su novia?"

¿Derek? ¿novia?

El chico se dió la vuelta

El vaquero estaba saludando a unos chicos, mientras a su lado estaba una guapa rubia vestida de negro

"Mm creí que no vendría.."  
Sus miradas se encontraron y Stiles se volvió hacia Theo

"Ven, te presentaré a Lahey, el vocalista de la mejor banda de por aquí"

"Claro.." le sonrió Stiles y lo siguió

Volteó a ver a Derek, quién de igual forma lo miraba

¿en serio esa chica era la novia de Derek?

...

Lahey tocaba una 'poderosa balada rockera' según Stiles, de su propia autoría

Mientras disfrutaba del espectaculo, no podía dejar de observar a Derek y a aquella chica disimuladamente

Y él que llegó a pensar que Derek podría ser gay; aunque cada vez que parecía estar cerca de confirmarlo, se desilusionaba del resultado

"Hey, tengo que ir al baño" habló Theo

"Claro.."

El chico se quedó solo admirando la presentación de Lahey

Isaac le miraba y le guiñaba el ojo cada que podía mientras hacía su interpretación

Stiles negaba riendo, había simpatizado con el chico de inmediato cuando Theo se lo presentó

"¿has visto a Hayden?" le preguntó Scott

"Está con Liam por allá" Stiles los señaló "ha de ser la primera vez que salen de noche lejos del pueblo"

"Que salen de noche en general" corrigió el menor

"Pobrecillos"

"¿a nuestra edad ya hacias de las tuyas, acaso?"

"A la de ella sí, a la tuya no"

"¿sí?"

"Sí, cuando tenía tu edad mi mamá solía existir, eran tan buenos tiempos.. Dios, hablo como si hubiesen pasado mucho más que dos años"

"Creí que no querías hablar de ella.."

"Tal vez no es el lugar, pero en realidad si me gusta el hablar de ella, sólo no me gusta cuando se vuelven entrometidos" el castaño miró hacia Derek de reojo

Scott volteó a ver hacia donde miraba su primo

"Vaya, no me había dado cuenta de que Derek está aquí, ¿no y que no vendría?"

"Púes tal parece que decidió venir, sin nosotros obviamente, nos hizo a un lado"

"Nah, él no es así.."

"Bueno, miralo, vino con compañía y todo, ni siquiera se ha acercado a hablarnos"

"Sí, está algo raro.."

"Olvidalo" Stiles rodó los ojos cuando Derek miró hacia ellos "mejor disfrutemos de la música"

"Buena idea"

Cuando la otra banda empezó a tocar, Stiles aprovechó para ir al baño

Y de regreso, se topó con dos aparentes forasteros quienes lo miraban con superioridad

Stiles rodó los ojos

"¿se les perdió algo?"

Ambos se tornaron sorprendidos ante la actitud del chico, pero siguieron con su petulancia

"No eres de por aquí, ¿eh?"

"No"

Ya Stiles conocía a los chicos como ellos, sólo que estos parecían más inofensivos, pero igual de idiotas

"Quiero esos zapatos" habló firme uno de ellos mirando el calzado del castaño

"Son todos tuyos" les dedicó una enorme sonrisa falsa y burlona, mientras se deshacía de sus zapatos "toma, los necesitas más que yo" se los tendió al chico sin borrar aquella sonrisa molesta de su rostro

"¿te estás burlando de mí?"

"¿yo?" fingió asombro "sólo hago caridad" se encogió de hombros sin apartar la mirada de aquel chico

Y eso fué suficiente para que los chicos estuvieran a punto de lanzarse sobre él

"Hey, hey" en ese preciso momento llegó Derek "¿qué pasa aquí?"

"Largate, puedo defenderme solo" le dijo Stiles haciendolo a un lado

"Sí, claro.." el vaquero lo volteó a ver "esto no es la ciudad, niño rico"

"¿entonces qué? ¿dejo que estos idiotas me molesten?" Stiles lo empujó "y te dije que si volvías a llamarme así, te patearía el trasero"

"Vaya, vaya, una pelea de novios por aquí"

"Dejalo, es el amigo de Raeken" le dijo uno de los chicos al otro

"No soy amigo de ese imbécil" Derek se volvió hacia ellos

"Entonces sí soy libre de romperte la cara al igual que a tu novio"

"¿y por qué no lo haces entonces?"

Stiles se sorprendió de la actitud de Derek, obviamente pensó que el vaquero seguiría calmando a todos ahí, pero se había equivocado

Uno de los chicos le lanzó un golpe, el cual el pelinegro esquivó

Stiles le lanzó un golpe a uno de ellos, distrayendo a Derek y haciendo que el otro chico empujara al vaquero, quién cayó boca abajo sobre su brazo, claramente lastimandose

En ese momento llegaron: Theo, Isaac, Liam, uno de los guitarristas de la banda de Lahey y los primos de Stiles

Todos calmando a aquellos chicos rudos y a Stiles, quién insistía en darles una paliza

"Dejenme" forcejeaba, mientras aquellos chicos se fueron de ahí

"Ya, cálmate" le tranquilizó Theo riendo "ten tus zapatos"

Stiles apenas y se había percatado de que Derek aparentemente se había lastimado, cuando vió como se sostenía de Liam y Isaac

"Por Dios" lo miró preocupado, Derek sólo le guiñó el ojo y le pidió a los chicos que lo llevaran al auto de él

"¿quién conducirá?" preguntó Stiles aún preocupado "él no puede hacerlo así"

"Claro que no" habló Theo señalando a la rubia "ahí está su novia"

El castaño rodó los ojos

"Al menos que lo lleve a un Doctor"

"Su padre es el Doctor Reyes, no hay nada de que preocuparse" Theo se encogió de hombros "vamos, volvamos allá"

"No creo que sea buena idea de que nos quedemos mientras Derek está lastimado, nos regañarían en casa de la abuela y no puedo permitir que los chicos consigan un posible y estupido castigo por esto"

"Bien, entonces.. ¡Liam!" el chico llamó la atención de su primo "vamos donde Erica, para ir con Derek"

..

"¿tan grave fué?" le preguntó Scott a Derek al verlo salir de casa de Erica con un yeso cubriendo parte de su mano y la mitad de su brazo

"Sólo es por el dolor" agregó encogiéndose de hombros y mirando de reojo a Stiles

"Ahora que lleguemos y te vea la abuela, por Dios, pondrá el grito en el cielo" dijo Hayden entre risas

"No podrá verlo si entra a su cabaña a tiempo" habló Stiles

"No, como crees, cuando Derek está enfermo o así, herido, se queda en la casona"

"¿sí?" el castaño frunció el ceño cruzandose de brazos

"Tendrás que estar pendiente de él toda la noche, Stiles, te lo encargamos"

"¿qué?"

"Que como van a compartir cuarto, púes.."

"¿qué-qué?"

"Bueno, si él se siente incómodo por mi presencia, fácilmente puedo quedarme en la cabaña"

"¿qué?" Hayden los miró confundida "Stiles no se siente así, tú te debes quedar en la casona, después quién se aguanta a la abuela"

"Bueno, yo creo que el que se siente incómodo por mi presencia eres tú Derek, porque digo, por mí no hay problema, tú eres como de la familia y yo adoro y respeto eso" añadió Stiles con falsa amabilidad y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"Ay, Stiles, eres tan lindo" sonrió Hayden

Derek rodó los ojos

"Bueno, chicos, ya tenemos que llevarlos" habló Liam

"Nos vemos luego" Theo abrazó a Stiles frente a Derek a propósito "yo me iré con Isaac"

"Claro, fué divertido, otro día hacemos algo más" le dijo el castaño

Theo sonrió de lado guiñandole el ojo a Derek, como en señal de que "estaba ganandole".

El vaquero puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió al auto

"Oh, Derek, espero que te recuperes" le sonrió Raeken "y espero que el brazo no sea lo único que te duela luego"

El vaquero negó mirándolo y se subió al auto

"Adiós"

"Adiós"

🌚

Cuando llegaron a la casona, Scott y Derek entraron a esta con mucho cuidado y sin hacer el más leve ruido

Mientras, Stiles y Hayden se habían quedado afuera con Liam

"Adiós, bebé" le dijo Hayden al chico antes de besarlo en los labios

Stiles rodó los ojos riendo, ¡que apodo más empalagoso!

"Mañana nos vemos, chicos" se despidió Liam antes de arrancar y dirigirse a casa

"¿por qué te reíste cuando besé a Liam?" le preguntó la chica a Stiles mientras entraban a la casona

"Por nada, sólo me pareció gracioso el 'bebé' "el chico volvió a reír

"Bueno, así de ridículo te suena porque no estás enamorado, si lo estuvieras, serías una versión dulce y algo tonta de ti mismo"  
"Nah, nunca me he enamorado, y si lo hiciera, no fuera así de empalagoso, no sería mi estilo"

"Eso dices ahora, ya te veré"

Ambos chicos ya estaban adentro

"Nunca pasará" añadió Stiles subiendo las escaleras para ir a la habitación de huéspedes "buenas noches"

"Hasta mañana" le sonrió la chica

Stiles entró a la habitación, ahí estaba Derek sentado en la otra cama quitándose los zapatos

"Vaya vaya" habló el castaño "¿ves lo que pasa por hacerte el valiente?"

"Soy algo torpe a veces"

"Me alegra que admitas que hiciste el ridículo"

"Sí, aunque te salvé el pellejo"

"Nah, lo tenía bajo control"

"Seguro"

El vaquero intentó quitarse la camisa, pero parecía ser algo complicado para él

"Dejame ayudarte con eso" Stiles se acercó a él y le ayudó

"Gracias"

El menor no pudo más que admirar aquel trabajado torso y perderse en él

"Ni sueñes que te ayudaré con tus jeans" agregó luego de aclararse la garganta y apartar los ojos del cuerpo de Derek

"Eres tan amable que si me harías el favor"

"Sí, como no.."

"Que pena que tengas que seguir actuando como chico rudo, conmigo"

Stiles le dió la espalda ocultando su semblante apenado

"Que te digo, tengo que cuidar mi reputación"

"Aquí no tiene que ser así, estás con tu familia, con personas que te quieren.. " decía el pelinegro mientras Stiles se volvía hacia él "yo entiendo que no soy nadie para ti y tienes razón, por ser 'como de la familia' no significa que lo sea.."

"En realidad.." Stiles se acercó a él "creo que eso fué grosero"

"Pero es la verdad, aunque haya sonado feo.."

"No, no es verdad, me agradas, me agradaste desde el primer día, no has hecho más que ser amable, no puedo decir que no eres nadie para mí aquí"

"Entonces.. ¿amigos?"

"Sabía que llegaríamos a esto después de que llegaste al rescate hace un rato"

"Lo sé.."

"Amigos" le sonrió Stiles "pero mañana no sé como harás, pero seguirás enseñandome a montar"

"Hecho"

Stiles no tuvo más opción que desvestirse frente a Derek, mientras este le miraba de reojo y se deshacía se sus jeans con una mano

"Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches, Stiles"


	5. Southern gentlemen prefer rebel

🌞

El chico había despertado sin algún dolor en su lastimado brazo, pero sí en sus bóxers

Su indomable erección intentaba escaparse de su ropa interior

Era uno de esos días en los que despertaba caliente y con ciertas necesidades mañaneras

La cama de Stiles estaba vacía, así que llevó su mano a su entrepierna luego de apartar aquella sábana  
Tuvo que usar su mano izquierda, ya que la otra estaba enyesada, lo cual no era necesario porque el daño no había sido la gran cosa, pero Derek quería estar cerca de Stiles

No sabía si lo hacía por batallar con Theo o simplemente porque quería acercarse más al castaño

Definitivamente, el chico no pensaba en nada de eso mientras acariciaba su majestuoso miembro por encima de su ropa interior

Cuando intentó llevar su mano dentro del bóxer, sintió como la puerta era abierta

No pudo alcanzar la sábana para taparse, así que sólo decidió fingir que estaba dormido

Igual, nadie se escandalizaría si lo vieran así.

Por la puerta había entrado Stiles

El chico se secaba el cabello con su toalla, mientras lanzaba la ropa sucia hacia un pequeño canasto que estaba a un lado de la cama

Fué imposible para el castaño ignorar aquella perfecta y tentadora imagen de Derek, acostado, semidesnudo y con una creciente erección

Era todo un sueño aquel vaquero.

Stiles se acercó a él recorriendo todo su cuerpo con la mirada

Derek lo observaba con un ojo entreabierto

¡Lo sabía! ¡Stiles era gay!

Estaba ahí observándolo como un bocadillo

Y eso a Derek le gustaba.

..

"hasta que al fín llegas" Stiles estaba montado en el caballo de Scott

"es algo temprano" dijo desde las barras tocando con su dedo su brazo como si estuviera señalando un reloj imaginario "no sabía que ya eras madrugador"  
Derek entró al potrero

"para que veas.. por cierto, ¿cómo amanece tu brazo?"

"sigue doliendo"  
"mm que mal, tal vez debamos cancelar la 'clase' y tú puedas ir donde tu suegro para que te revise"  
"¿suegro?" Derek frunció el ceño "¿desde cuándo Derek Hale tiene uno?"  
"oh, por favor, ¿en serio piensas negar a tu novia rubia? es muy linda para que lo hagas"  
"¿hablas de Erica? ¿la chica con la que fuí ayer a lo de las bandas?"  
"sí, ¿cuál más?"  
"¿y en qué momento de la noche nos viste coqueteando o besándonos?" Derek rió "es sólo una amiga.. creo que te confundiste, amigo"  
Stiles rodó los ojos

"como sea, sigamos con la clasesita"  
Derek sólo lo miraba divertido

"¿qué es tan gracioso?"  
"creíste mal, sólo me burlo"  
"¿será que podemos continuar con esto? que tonto eres"

"bien, comienza con poner el pie en el estribo.."  
Continuaron las clases entre bromas y una que otra anécdota de Stiles en la ciudad y Derek con su tío

Stiles era una especie de chico irreverente y rebelde  
Amaba ir a casi todas las fiestas de Manhattan sobretodo cuando estaba castigado

Como aquella vez que se coló en un cóctel, una fiesta de un amigo de un conocido del primo-hermano de Danny y la aburrida fiesta de uno de los socios del papá de Stiles, quién se encontraba ahí también.. todo en una noche mientras se paseaba por la ciudad en una limosina que habían rentado

Toda una locura.  
Volvieron a la casona riendo a carcajadas

"recuerdo que cuando regresé a casa tuve que pedirle ayuda al mayordomo para que me ayudara a entrar por la ventana de mi habitación"  
"que loco, ¿y cómo estuvo el sermón de tu papá al día siguiente?"  
"me quitó mis tarjetas de crédito y mi auto, siempre lo hace, es el único castigo que conoce"  
"quizá porque es algo que siempre te molesta y te ayuda a escarmentar"  
"sólo me molesta.. nunca he tenido un buen escarmiento, ¿sabes?"  
"me lo imaginaba.."

Ambos rieron

"¿qué te ha dicho la abuela sobre el yeso?"

"se preocupó, pero le dije que sólo había tropezado al bajar de Magnus anoche"

"¿ese es el nombre de tu caballo?"  
"así es"  
"creo que estoy empezando a querer uno"  
"llama a tu papá y dile que te compre uno" bromeó el vaquero encogiendose de hombros

Stiles lo miró de mala gana

"o.. puedo presentarte a Brown"  
"¿cuál es?"  
"está en la granja de al lado, es de mi tío Peter"  
"perfecto, 'presentamelo' cuando ya no sea un desastre al cabalgar y podamos pasear en los prados"  
"por supuesto"

🌙

"la primera noche del verano, ¿eh?" bromeó Stiles "¿qué haremos hoy?"  
"¿en serio piensas que nos darán permiso hoy para salir como ayer?"  
"bueno, sé que es Viernes, pero esto no es la ciudad, no necesariamente hay que salir"  
"entonces, ¿qué tienes en mente?"  
"siempre que este día llegaba, mi mamá, mi papá y yo hacíamos una noche de películas"  
"a veces hacemos unas aquí, pero siempre vemos las mismas"  
"bueno, yo traje varias, por no decir muchas, ¿les gustan los musicales?"

Scott y Hayden se miraron las caras sonriendo falsamente

📺🎬

Optaron por ver los clásicos "The breakfast club" y "Footloose"  
Obviamente las películas no musicales favoritas de Stilinski

La verdad no había entendido porqué no querían ver un musical

Nada como ver "Chicago" con varios espectadores a tu lado para deleitarse con cada número

"siempre vemos "Silverado" o "Indiana Jones", gracias por salvarnos" le dijo Scott a Stiles mientras se lanzaban palomitas entre ellos

Stiles miró a cada uno ahí

Alan estaba recostado en las piernas de la abuela, dormido, mientras la anciana acariciaba su calva cabeza

Rafe y Melissa miraban la película abrazados, lo cual hizo sonreír al castaño, le recordaba a sus padres y a aquellos tiempos

"¿cómo puede interesarse en ella y besarla justo después que cambió su look?" se quejaba Hayden

"qué torpe, ¿no pusiste atención?" habló Scott "ya le gustaba como era antes"  
"bueno, ya ha terminado, es hora de irse a la cama" habló la abuela

"recuerden levantarse temprano" dijo Melissa "iremos a nadar en la laguna mañana"

Stiles sonrió  
"espero que hayas traído tu traje de baño" Hayden miró al castaño

"¿y tú qué crees?"  
Recogieron y organizaron todo y todos se desearon buenas noches y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones

"buenas noches" Derek se quitó su camisa bajo la curiosa mirada de Stiles

"¿todos duermen semidesnudos por aquí?"  
"sí, aunque no haga calor últimamente, es costumbre"  
"entiendo.."  
"¿por qué? ¿te incomoda.."  
"no.." lo interrumpió Stiles "sólo era una pregunta tonta.. hasta mañana"  
Stiles se tumbó en su cama y se tapó con las sábanas, mientras Derek se ponía de pie dándole la espalda al castaño, empezando a bajarse los jeans

Giró un poco la cabeza para ver a Stiles, y este último sólo estaba ahí admirando su trasero

Derek rió rodando los ojos y se acostó en la cama luego de apagar la luz

"Stiles"  
"¿sí?"  
"¿tienes alguna novia en la ciudad?"  
"no que recuerde"  
Ambos rieron

"o un.."  
Stiles esperó que terminara aquella posible pregunta

"olvídalo"  
"ni una pareja, ni amigos de verdad, ni un padre extrañable.."  
"¿no te gustaría llevarte mejor con él?"  
"púes sí.. pero a veces me retracto"  
"¿por qué?"  
"no lo sé, siento que es algo difícil poder confiar en él.. otra vez"  
"deberías tener más fé en las personas y poder darles un tantito más de confianza"

"no hago eso desde la escuela, pero tal vez lo logre aquí con mi familia.. me hacen sentir bien, incluso tú que eres un tonto"  
"aceptalo, eres más tonto que yo"  
"no, todos siempre me han dicho que soy cool y soy muy listo"  
"pero sigues siendo un tonto"  
Los dos soltaron unas carcajadas

"shhh"  
"oh por Dios"  
"duérmete ya, Derek"

"eso haré, descansa"

"igual"

🌞

La escena del día anterior parecía volver a repetirse, sólo que esta vez Derek no estaba tan erecto ni sabía que Stiles lo estaba admirando mucho más cerca que ayer  
Cuando estaba despertando, Stiles observaba sus piernas.. o tal vez algo más arriba..  
De inmediato, el ojiverde lo tomó del brazo e hizo que se subiera sobre él en la cama

"pervertido" sonrió Derek

"eres un mentiroso, tu brazo funciona perfectamente"  
"sí, mentí, pero tú no tienes oportunidad de hacerlo ahora que te he pillado mirándome"  
"¿qué estás imaginandote?"  
"¿tú qué crees?"  
Stiles se alejó de él, levantándose de la cama acto que Derek imitó

El castaño recorrió aquel trabajado y sensual cuerpo de ensueño con su mirada, boquiabierto

No se había dado cuenta de su cercanía con el vaquero, hasta que este lo había acorralado en una esquina de la habitación

"no sabía que tenías esas morbosas mañas, Stiles" Derek lo miraba sonriente

"sí, te estaba mirando, es inevitable, pero eso no significa que seas mi tipo, vaquerito"  
"púes yo me atrevería a decir que sí, niño rico"  
"ridículo" lanzó Stiles sin apenas moverse

"si no te hago sentir nada entonces, ¿por qué no sólo me apartas y te vas a nadar?"  
Stiles se sentía tonto en ese momento, pero decidió seguirle el juego a Derek

"porque tal vez y podamos divertirnos mucho aunque no seas mi tipo" enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ojiverde "estás como quieres, Derek, no lo puedo negar.."  
Ambos se tumbaron en la cama, Stiles encima de él

Algo empezó a querer escaparse de la ropa interior de Derek, cosa que Stiles no pasó por alto

"¿quieres que te ayude con eso?"  
"por favor.. "  
"bien, pero cierra los ojos.."  
Derek obedeció y esperó a que Stiles lo ayudara con su "problemita"  
Pero lo que sintió y vió segundos después, fué la puerta cerrándose de golpe y un Stiles ausente en la habitación.

🏊

Stiles observaba aquel lugar encantado

Era la laguna donde habían fotografiado a su madre

Era un hermoso lugar, aún aquellos tulipanes, árboles frondosos y aquella cascada hacían del espacio, una maravilla  
"mi papá dijo que no me iba a servir de nada mi teléfono por aquí" decía Stiles fotografiando el lugar "que equivocado estaba, como de costumbre"  
"me encanta venir aquí siempre, no lo sé, este lugar me hace sentir hermosa" habló Hayden quitándose sus gafas de sol

"más bien más hermosa" Stiles le guiñó el ojo

"gracias"

Se acercaron más al agua, la abuela se acercó a Stiles sentándose a un lado de él

"es muy bello, ¿no?"

"merece que la retraten en una pintura"

La anciana sonrió asintiendo

"no es como las playas de California a las que suelo ir, aquí hay poca gente y puedo tener contacto con la naturaleza"

"a tu madre le gustaba venir aquí, solía leer libros bajo aquel árbol" le señaló un gran árbol cerca de ahí

"apuesto a que era muy relajante"  
"sí, también solía tener un cuaderno, siempre se alejaba un poco y escribía, también venía sola a hacerlo.. tal vez era su diario o para escribir pensamientos o tal vez historias de amor"  
Stiles sonrió  
"era muy poética y muy extravagante, me imagino que ya sabes de donde viene tu gusto por los musicales"  
"sí, ella me introdujo en ese mundo tan espectacular y de ensueño"  
"recuerdo que solía cantar, y no lo hacía nada mal"  
"sí, ella me enseñó algunas cosas.."

"¿cantas?"

"algo así, pero.. ¿puede ser nuestro secreto?"  
La anciana rió

"Claro.."

"gracias"

"por ahora.."

Stiles la miró confundido, mientras ella reía

"oye, Stiles, apresurate" un Scott descamisado y vistiendo unos pequeños pantalones se acercó al castaño emocionado "estaremos compitiendo por quién hace el mejor clavado"  
"Claro, ya los alcanzo"

"estos chicos tienen la misma energía que nosotros hace mucho" sonrió Melissa

"te decepcionarias si alguna vez vas a la ciudad, no todos los jovencitos tienen un loco espíritu aventurero" agregó el castaño

"tiene razón" habló Alan "los chicos de por allá tienen un serio problema con las nuevas tecnologías"  
"pero estoy segura de que algunos saben cómo divertirse" Melissa le sonrió a Stiles

"es Nueva York, todos saben como hacerlo" dijo el chico antes de quitarse la camisa y sumergirse en el agua

Cerca de la cima de aquella cascada estaba Scott presumiendo su "musculatura" antes de hacer un clavado

"ya deja de bromear y hazlo" reía Hayden

"que tonto" rió Stiles

"la primera vez que vine con Liam aquí, se comportó igual que Scott antes de lanzarse al agua, y todo para hacer un desastroso y torpe clavado, fué muy gracioso"

"esperemos que Scott no nos defraude"

"bien, a la cuenta de tres"

"uno.."

Cuando los chicos quisieron llegar al dos, ya Scott se había lanzado al agua, haciendo el peor clavado de todos los tiempos

Dejando a Liam como un principiante en torpeza.  
Cuando Derek llegó en su caballo a la laguna, quienes no estaban en el agua se tornaron algo sorprendidos

"por Dios, Derek, no puedes cabalgar con ese brazo" le dijo Alan

"ya estoy curado" sonrió el chico mostrándoles su ya no enyesado brazo

"ay Dios, estos muchachos" negó la abuela "no puede mejorar de un día para otro, Derek, es imposible"

"sólo exageré, lo juro, estoy bien"  
El chico se quitó la camisa y sus jeans, quedando en shorts

"ten cuidado, ¿sí?"

"estoy bien"  
Se sumergió en el agua y nadó hacia los chicos bajo esta

Stiles estaba riendo al ver a Hayden intentando hacer su clavado, cuando sintió algo que le tocaba las piernas

Volteó y Derek salió del agua frente a él

"no olvidaste tu zapatilla, cenicienta"  
"lo siento, pero no iban a dejarme por ti"  
"eso fué muy descortés"  
"estabas fuera de control, vaquerito, ¿al menos pudiste solucionar aquel problemita tú solo?"  
"iba a hacerlo, hasta que Rafe me pilló en pelotas en el baño, a punto de hacerlo"  
Stiles soltó una carcajada

"puedo ayudarte más tarde con eso, y esta vez no huiré" Stiles sonreía falsamente "pero te retaré a algo"  
Derek rodó los ojos

"sólo estás jugando conmigo, lo sé"  
"¿no me crees o qué?"  
"nah, de seguro saldrás con algo más esta vez"  
"bueno, si eso es lo que piensas, me puedo ir de aquí.."  
Stiles se alejó un poco riendo, mientras Derek fué a bañarse bajo la cascada.  
...

Después de almorzar y reposarse un poco, los chicos volvieron a lanzarse al agua

Derek se acercó a Stiles

"¿qué tal si nos quedamos los dos aquí después de que sea la hora de regresar?"  
El castaño rodó los ojos sonriendo, era obvio que Derek estaba desesperado, y no lo culpaba, estaba seguro de que el vaquero no tenía mucha acción por ahí

"está bien"  
Juguetearon un poco en el agua y decidieron "secarse" tirados sobre el césped mirando hacia el cielo

Tonteando y diciendo que figuras encontraban en las nubes

Cuando estuvieron a punto de irse, Stiles se acercó a Scott para decirle su plan

Luego, ambos chicos se quedaron en la laguna, mientras que los demás regresaron a la casona

"y bien, ¿cuál es tu dichoso reto?" habló Derek luego de unirsele a Stiles en el agua

"paciencia, Derek"

"oh por favor, no me trates como a un tonto vaquero de campo, no soy así"  
"lo sé, pero es gracioso verte alborotado"  
El vaquero rodó los ojos

"escupelo, niño rico"  
"es simple, sólo tienes que subir ahí y hacer el mejor clavado que haya visto"  
"¿sólo eso?" Derek frunció el ceño

"sí" el castaño se encogió de hombros "desnudo"  
Stiles le guiñó el ojo y el ojiverde rodó los ojos riendo

"pequeño pervertido"  
"¿lo harás o no?"  
"sólo me sorprende que no me hayas puesto a hacer el reto frente a todos"  
"si quieres les pido que vuelvan"  
"vale, ya" Derek puso los ojos en blanco  
"adelante"  
Stiles observaba al vaquero divertido

Ambos salieron del agua y Derek se desvistió frente a él

Su bien esculpido cuerpo era una perfección bajo los rayos del sol y la mirada expectante de Stiles

El castaño pudo admirar cada parte de la anatomía del ojiverde, sin despegar ni por un momento los ojos de él

Derek llegó cerca de la cima de la cascada

"¡después de esto, tendrás que dejarte besar también!" le gritó Derek al castaño

"cuenta con eso" asintió mirándolo de pies a cabeza

El vaquero se lanzó al agua, y Stiles aprovechó para tomar su ropa y salir corriendo lejos de ahí

Scott lo estaba esperando en la carretera con las llaves del jeep

"por Dios" rió el chico "tienes su ropa"  
"súbe"

Ambos se fueron del lugar riendo

"Derek te matará"

"no lo creo"

🌙

"Derek no llegó para cenar, ¿por qué no regresó con ustedes?" le preguntó la abuela a Stiles

"bueno, como ya está muuucho mejor de su brazo, decidió volver a la cabaña"

"mm.. pero que raro que no haya vuelto de todas formas"  
"debe estar alistandose para ir a la feria, yo subiré a cambiarme de ropa"

"claro, nos iremos en media hora"

"bien"

El chico subió a la habitación de huéspedes y cerró la puerta para vestirse

"lo siento, Scott, pero hoy usaré mi ropa" pensó en voz alta tomando unos jeans y una camisa CK

Se deshizo de su camisa y empezaron a tocar la puerta  
"pase"  
Estaba de espaldas, así que no vió quién era

De pronto, estaba contra la pared igual que en la mañana, acorralado por Derek

"muy gracioso, ¿no?"  
Stiles aguantó sus ganas de reír

"lo siento, yo.."  
"nah, deja de inventar excusas, sé que la culpa es mía"  
"¿qué?"  
"actué como un jodido puberto desesperado, es lógico que me vieras como un chiste"  
"la verdad sí.."  
"es que creí que si me comportaba así, tal vez no ibas a seguir viéndome como el mismo vaquero aburrido"  
"nah, no eres aburrido, pero sí te viste ridículo hoy"  
"escucha, esa no era la impresión que quería demostrar"  
"no debiste actuar así de idiota, ese es mi trabajo"  
Ambos rieron

"pero la verdad es que.. sé que apenas van cinco días, pero desde el primer momento lograste cautivarme"  
Stiles sonrió

"tu lado poeta no está nada mal, es mejor que el anterior.. "

"aún me debes un beso"

Stiles rodó los ojos

"escucha vaquerito, sé donde nos va a llevar esto, pero.. me agrada.. aunque, quiero dejar varias cosas claras"

"por supuesto"

"primero, nada de cursilerías ni romance"

"¿entendido?"

"nada de celos"

"claro.."

"y por supuesto, nadie debe enterarse de esto, o lo dejaremos"

"bien"  
"y.. creo que aún no es tiempo de que regreses a tu cabaña.."  
Ambos se sonrieron mientras se acercaban al otro

Derek lo tomó de la cintura y lo apegó a él, sus miradas no pudieron apartarse de la otra al igual que sus labios

Intensificaron aquel primer beso del que no pudieron salir ilesos, mientras recorrían suavemente con sus manos la cintura del otro

"esta noche, quiero disfrutarte todo"  
"ya es de noche, Derek"  
"sabes de que hablo"  
Ambos rieron antes de volver a probar los labios del otro, hasta quedar sin aliento...


	6. Bad boys wear dark glasses

🎠

"¿en qué quieren montarse primero?" habló Scott emocionado y Stiles miró a Derek rápidamente, quién sólo negó riendo

"es la segunda vez que traen una montaña rusa, tenemos que subirnos"  
"yo buscaré a Liam" dijo Hayden antes de ir en busca de su novio

"¿a eso le llamas montaña rusa?" añadió Stiles cruzandose de brazos al ver aquella atracción  
Derek puso los ojos en blanco

"sí, sí, Stiles; sabemos que en la ciudad hay montañas rusa muchísimo más grandes"  
"espero que me invites algún día allá para poder subirme en una así" sonrió Scott

"Claro que te llevaré" le sonrió a su primo y luego miró a Derek fastidiado "pero a ti no"  
El vaquero rodó los ojos riendo

"vayamos a esos juegos donde se ganan peluches tontos"

"será un placer vencerte" Derek lo señaló

"eso lo veremos"  
Empezaron a gastar sus tiquetes y a disfrutar la noche festiva, hasta que Derek vió el famoso puesto de besos de Theo y a Stilinski acercándose a este

"lindo peluche"

"gracias" le sonrió Stiles "lo obtuve luego de patearle el trasero a Derek en puntería"

"todos le pateamos el trasero a Derek en cualquier cosa" añadió Raeken cuando el vaquero estuvo junto a ellos

"hola, Theo, ¿ya de nuevo intentando atrapar herpes?"

Stiles rió

"no, sólo intento obtener el beso de algún chico" miró a Stilinski "he estado besando a muchas chicas toda la noche"  
"debes sentirte en las nubes porque todas quieran pagar por besarte, ¿eh?"  
"sí" habló Derek "cada vez que hay una feria su ego se eleva un cien por ciento más"  
"¿no te gustaría apoyar esta caúsa?" le preguntó Theo al castaño, y luego miró de reojo a Derek

"no creo que a Stiles le guste besar sapos"  
"me imagino que por eso se le es difícil besarte a ti"  
Stiles puso los ojos en blanco al presenciar aquella tonta discusión  
"bueno, ya cierren la boca" puso sus manos en señal de stop frente al rostro de ambos chicos "soy el más joven y me siento el más maduro aquí"  


"son tan patéticos, podemos divertirnos tanto por aquí y ustedes sólo lo arruinan con sus disputas; dejen la payasada y vayamos a subirnos a esa montaña Rusa"  
Theo y Derek sonrieron ante las palabras del chico

"estaba a punto de burlarme de Derek, pero niño rico, tus palabras fueron de mucha ayuda" bromeó Raeken

"de acuerdo, vámonos"

"necesito ayuda para cerrar aquí"

"Claro, Derek ayúdale"

El vaquero rodó los ojos

"lo haría yo, pero no puedo abandonar el peluche que prueba que te vencí"

"al menos ganaré algo más tarde" Derek sonrió guiñandole el ojo, algo de lo que Theo se dió cuenta  
Stiles rodó los ojos sonrojandose

...

"gracias" le sonrió Theo al dueño del puesto al recibir su premio y se lo dió a Stiles "toma, para que guardes el recuerdo de cuando vencí a Derek en arrojar aros"  
Ambos rieron y Derek puso los ojos en blanco

"aceptalo, Derek, te dimos una paliza"  
"recuerda mi brazo lastimado, Stiles"

"patrañas"  
"no te preocupes por Derek, Stiles, él no es el más honesto que digamos"

Aquella posible discusión fué interrumpida por Scott, Hayden y Liam llegando donde estaban ellos

"¿quieres?" Hayden le dió algodón de azúcar a Stiles

"gracias"

"veo que todos son una lindura contigo" le dijo Theo al castaño "ojalá y así fueran todos conmigo, tontos"

"oh, pobre bebé" bromeó Derek, haciendo reír a todos

"todos te queremos" Liam puso su mano en el hombro de su primo "y para probarlo, te invitamos a subir a los caballitos"  
"nadie te quiere en realidad" bromeó Derek guiñandole el ojo al chico antes de ir a la atracción

Stiles se acercó a Raeken y medio lo empujó con su brazo mientras reía

"sube conmigo"  
"como sea"  
La cara de Derek al verlos subidos a un lado del otro no era muy animada que digamos

Sólo Theo era capaz de ponerlo de malas y sacar a la luz aquellos ridículos celos que al parecer, le provocaba cuando estaba con Stiles mientras trataba de fastidiarlo

"¿qué? ¿no me querías como tu pareja?" bromeó Scott al ver el semblante del pelinegro

"claro que sí, tonto" le sonrió sin apartar la mirada de los chicos

Theo lo volteó a ver y le guiñó el ojo con total descaro

Derek negó alejando aquellos tontos pensamientos, Stiles había dejado en claro que no le gustaban los celos y el hecho de que empezarían una aventura, no era motivo para verlo como algo más que alguien con quién sólo tendría un amorío  
No iba a arruinarlo sin apenas haberlo comenzado.  
Cuando llegó la hora de regresar a la casona, Stiles se acercó a Derek sigilosamente

"Creo que la noche no está tan fría como para no poder dormir desnudo, ¿no te parece?"

El vaquero sonrió pícaro

"puede subir de temperatura más tarde.." bromeó encogiendose de hombros

"tengo una duda, ¿cuál de los dos es el más pervertido?"

"obvio tú, actuaste cómo un espía morboso, en cambio yo, sólo quería acción"

"de seguro estabas provocandome en la mañana, sólo esperabas que me acercara más a ti para 'atraparme'. Eres un sucio pervertido, Derek, aceptalo"

"¡BIEN!"

Aquella desvergonzada conversación se vió interrumpida por aquel grito de Theo al teléfono, antes de colgar

"¿qué pasó?" le preguntó Liam

"nada, discutí con papá"  
Stiles se acercó a él

"¿estás bien?"

"no, joder, no quiero ir a casa ahora"

"¿tan fuerte fué el pleito?" preguntó su primo

"no quiero hablar de eso, sólo quiero irme de aquí"  
"¿a dónde irás?" le preguntó Stiles  
Derek frunció el ceño y decidió darle un rápido consejo: "ve a casa de Liam"

"si fuera posible ya se lo habría ofrecido" habló Dunbar "hay visitas en casa y no se van hasta mañana en la noche"

"sí, sus parientes de Ohio" añadió Hayden

"ven con nosotros" irrumpió Scott "no vamos a dejar que duermas en la feria, eso es algo que sólo haría yo"  
Todos rieron a excepción de Derek

"gracias, chicos"

Stiles le palmeó la espalda a Raeken, mientras que este último sólo le sonreía a Derek descarado

Ya se imaginaba que todo eso era simplemente un teatro suyo.  
...

Al llegar a la casona, Liam y Theo se quedaron hablando un rato mientras Hayden y Scott se adentraban a esta

Derek y Stiles estaban en la terraza hablando a cerca de cómo sus cachondos planes se vieron arruinados por Theo

"¿lo ves? todo lo arruina, y te atreves a decirme que deje la disputa con él"  
"¿y cómo iba a saber él que follariamos esta noche?"  
"creo que necesitas conocerlo mejor, es un buen deductor y el amo de los sabotajes"  
"Dios, apenas y estoy conociéndolo, y no te preocupes, vaquerito, otro día podré quitarte la calentura"  
"espero que sea pronto y con Theo lejos de nuestras vistas"  
"¿qué mierdas pasó entre ustedes? que puto rencor se tienen, Dios"  
"viendo lo cercano que se vuelve cada vez más, creo que será más fácil desenmascararlo ante ti"  
Stiles rodó los ojos riendo

"sólo estás molesto por el hecho de que el dormirá en la misma habitación que yo, y tú por supuesto que no"  
"en parte" Derek se encogió de hombros mirando al castaño "pero no creas que son celos, eh"  
"bien"

Liam se despidió de los chicos, subió a su auto y se dirigió a su casa

"vaya Derek, es algo tarde, deberías ir a dormir ya" Theo bromeó acercándose a ellos

"¿saben?" Stiles miró a ambos chicos serio "¿por qué no hacemos una pijamada?"  
"paso" dijo Derek de inmediato haciendo reír a Stiles

"creo que es buena idea" agregó Raeken "la última vez que él y yo hicimos una fué totalmente inolvidable, ¿no, Derek?"  
El vaquero lo miró furioso

"duerman bien" el ojiverde se dió la vuelta y se marchó a su cabaña

"ustedes son un dolor de cabeza" comentó Stiles

"¿qué te digo? no nos soportamos"

"pero conversan más que cualquier dúo de mejores amigos"  
"eso es porque adoro fastidiarlo"  
"sabías que se enojaría si te quedabas a dormir aquí, ¿no es así?"

"no lo ví enojado" Theo se encogió de hombros riendo "él no vive aquí, ¿o sí?"  
"ya aceptalo, querías fastidiarlo"

El mayor rodó los ojos sonriendo.  
Ya cuando estaban en la habitación metiéndose en sus camas, Theo decidió hablar

"en realidad.. sí discutí con mi papá"

"¿sí?" Stiles lo observó alzando una ceja

"sí, te digo la verdad.. quería molestar a Derek, pero eso también me trajo consecuencias"  
"¿por qué la discusión? si se puede saber, claro.."  
"es sobre los parientes que están en casa de Liam.. como ves, para ellos yo soy como de su sangre y.. bueno, como a algunos, a ellos no les agradó mucho la idea de que haya dejado la universidad y púes, estuve ignorando y evitandolos.."  
".. y eso le molestó a tu papá" finalizó el castaño  
"exacto"

"yo creo que si querías largarte de la U, estabas en todo tu derecho, nadie tiene porqué criticarte por ello"

"¿que se jodan?"

"que se jodan"  
Ambos rieron

Hubo un silencio hasta que Theo abrió la boca

"ya sé que le gustas a Derek"

El castaño frunció el ceño

"¿qué?"

"es tan obvio, y apuesto a que tú ya te diste cuenta.. aunque veo que a ti eso no te molesta, eh.."

"hablas pura mierda"  
"a mí no me engañan, yo sé que Derek es gay, y tú, bueno.. está más que claro que también juegas para su equipo"  
"al igual que tú"  
"¿qué? ¿Derek te lo dijo?"  
"no, yo me di cuenta"  
"ahh"

"¿y.. tienes mucha acción por aquí?"

Theo soltó una sonora carcajada

"SHHH"

"lo siento"  
"tú sólo responde, Raeken"

"no soy promiscuo si eso piensas, sé que tengo una apariencia seductora e irresistible, pero soy un santo"

"sí, claro.."

"es en serio, yo sólo hago el amor"

"uyyy"

"no es broma, hey.. él es la persona más linda y genial que conozco.."

"espero que Derek y tú no estén enamorados en secreto, y no estés hablando de él"  
"mejor cierra la boca, no tiene porqué impresionarte que quiera a alguien así"

"mejor cuenta, ¿quién es el que te hace suspirar tanto?"  
"mejor duérmete, mañana iremos a beber"

"buena táctica para que deje el tema de lado" rió Stiles

"es mejor que ni sepas de quién estoy hablando"

"¿por qué?"

"sólo eso.."

Dicho aquello, ambos chicos se dispusieron a dormir cayendo rendidos.

🌞

"Buenos días" Stiles entró a la cabaña de Derek

"hola"  
"¿qué haces?"  
"lavaba los trastes que ensucié para el desayuno"

"no fuiste a desayunar a la casona.. y ni siquiera Theo nos acompañó, si eso pensabas"  
"no siempre desayuno allá, tenía antojo de panqueques"  
"en ese caso pudiste invitarme, los adoro"  
"nah, después iba a terminar desayunandote a ti"  
"oh.." Stiles sonrió pícaro acercándose al ojiverde

"no iba a tener las suficientes fuerzas para subirte encima mío.." el vaquero igualmente imitaba la acción del castaño

"no te hubieses preocupado, yo encantado de hacer todo el trabajo.."  
Cuando estuvieron extremadamente cerca, no dudaron en devorar los labios del otro mientras se les era imposible contenerse en cuanto a arrancarle la ropa a su acompañante

"no sabes como deseo esto" decía Derek entre besos

"y seguirás con las ganas.. porque en unos segundos Scott entrará por esa puerta.."  
Derek se separó del castaño frunciendo el ceño

"¿es en serio?"  
"que más quisiera yo que no, pero.."  
La puerta fué de repente fué abierta, como avisó Stiles, por Scott

"hola"  
"le decía a Derek que venías a buscarlo.."  
"¿para qué me necesitas, Scotty?"  
"necesito que me lleves al pueblo, papá me pidió que le llevara un mandado al Sr Argent"  
Derek rodó los ojos sonriendo

"¿él te lo pidió o tú te ofreciste para ver a ya sabes quién?"  
"él me lo pidió."  
"¿a quién quiere ir a ver Scott?" preguntó Stiles divertido

"mm.. ¿le digo?"  
El menor puso los ojos en blanco sonrojandose  
"ya cuenta, ¿quién te mueve el piso?"  
"es Allison, la chica más linda del pueblo"  
Stiles sonrió  
"es linda, pero tampoco a ese extremo" bromeó el vaquero

"¿quieres que te rompa la cara?"  
"oh.. Uhhh" Stiles y Derek rieron ante la reacción del chico

"sabía que iba a ponerse así"  
"bueno, ya, ¿me llevas o qué?"  
"claro, ¿tú vienes, Stiles?"  
"no puedo, prometí ayudarle a Hayden con el regalo de aniversario de Liam y ella"  
"que divertido" añadió Derek sarcásticamente  
"¿nos vemos más tarde para ir con Theo?"  
"sí, claro.."

"¿saldrás con Theo?" Scott miró al ojiverde alzando una ceja

"iba a ir de todas formas, es donde los Douglas"  
"ahh.. ojalá pudiera ir.."  
"¿no tienes una identificación falsa?" le preguntó Stiles

"¿qué?"  
"sería inútil" habló Derek "todos conocen a todos en el pueblo"  
"Los entiendo, en Nueva York no podía usar mi identificación falsa en algunas partes por culpa de 'chica entrometida'"

"¿qué es eso de 'chica entrometida'?"  
"es una blogger anónima que sube chismes sobre la élite de Manhattan, y como yo era parte, me hizo prácticamente famoso cuando iba en preparatoria"  
"entonces, eres toda una celebridad" Derek aplaudió  
"en realidad, fué una perra conmigo"  
"en ese caso, no me invites a tu ciudad" habló Scott "ya me dá miedo esa acosadora"  
"no te preocupes, me dejó en paz luego de graduarme"  
"Claro.."

"más bien, váyanse, la tal Allison debe estar aún usando su diminuta pijama" bromeó Stilinski mirando a su primo, quién lo fulminaba en forma de broma

"sí, ya vámonos" dijo Derek "nos vemos en la tarde, Stiles, te quedas en tu casa" le guiñó el ojo y salió junto a Scott

Stiles observó el lugar detenidamente sonriendo, era acogedor y pintoresco

¿Por qué no se les había ocurrido tener su intimidad allí?

No era mala idea.

...

Ya en la tarde, Theo llegó en la camioneta de su padre a la granja

Llevaba una camisa blanca bajo una chaqueta de jean, tenis, blue jeans y unos lentes oscuros que le daban un aspecto de chico malo y presumido

Lo que hizo primero, fué dirigirse a la cabaña de Derek, quién estaba saliendo de ella en ese momento

"Derek"

El vaquero rodó los ojos

"¿y esos lentes?.. vamos donde los Douglas, no a un bar gay de cacería"  
"cambié el significado de los lentes, ya no es para conseguir chicos"  
"que bueno.."  
Derek caminó hacia la casona seguido por Theo

"¿y cómo estuvo la paja anoche, Derek?" bromeó Raeken "lamento haber arruinado tu pervertida másturbación nocturna mientras observas a Stiles dormido"  
"para lo morboso estás tú, aceptalo"  
"es más que obvio que Stiles no va a prestarte atención, y él me agrada, sé que seremos buenos amigos, así que aleja tu aire acosador de él, ¿quieres?"  
"la inmadurez no te sienta nada bien, Raeken; mejor supera el hecho de que nadie tiene que complacerte en todo sólo por ser tu amigo"  
"sólo quiero que me complazcan en algo y es en ser honesto, pero ambos sabemos que tú no pudiste con eso"  
"si no te dije a que lugar iba con mi tío años atrás no es porque no confiara en ti, sino porque no quería que pensaras que me iba a convertir en alguien diferente"  
"y eso fué lo que al final hiciste"  
"quieres saberlo, ¿no?, te mata la curiosidad"

"antes sí, cuando solíamos ser como hermanos" Theo se dió la vuelta y llegó hasta la puerta de la casona para llamar a Stiles.  
El chico bajó y salió al ser llamado por la abuela, los saludó a ambos y se acercaron al vehículo de Raeken

"¿y esos lentes?" habló Stiles "¿te crees Tom Cruise o qué?"  
"estos son mis lentes favoritos, solía usarlos para cazar chicos, pero ahora son un detalle para esculpir el aspecto de chico intimidante que quiero mostrar por aquí, para ya sabes, alejar a cualquier tipo que intente algo conmigo"

Derek rodó los ojos reprimiendo una risa

"¿estás loco?" rió Stiles "los chicos malos ya de por sí son un imán para atraer muchachos"  
"sólo quiere impresionarte con su imagen de casanova" añadió Derek "y como veo que ya sabes que le atraen los chicos, ten cuidado"  
Theo fulminó al ojiverde, cosa que notó Stiles

"creo que mejor.. dirijamonos a nuestro destino"  
Los tres muchachos se subieron al auto

Theo le abrió la puerta del asiento del copiloto al castaño, mientras Derek tuvo que sentarse en el asiento trasero.  
...

"Los Douglas", era un establecimiento donde podías beber, jugar juegos de azar, bailar y montar un toro mecánico como atracción principal

Cuando llegaron, Derek pudo divisar a sus amigos: Erica y Vernon

"voy por mis amigos, me muero por presentarles a un niño rico" bromeó Derek hablándole al oído a Stiles

"y pensar que tú también eres uno"  
"el dinero es de mi tío"  
"el dinero es de mi padre"  
"pero yo no actúo como uno, ni visto como uno, ni.."  
"sí, sí, ya cierra la boca, vaquerito"  
"iré por ellos"  
El ojiverde se dirigió donde sus amigos, mientras Stiles se dió vuelta encontrándose con Theo

"creí que habías ido con Isaac"  
"no, sólo estuve esperando que Derek se largara" bromeó entregándole una cerveza "salud"  
Era más que obvio que había oído la conversación de ambos.

¿Derek rico? Eso era una locura.

🌙

"eran inseparables, eran como Woody y Buzz Lightyear" bromeaba un Isaac medio ebrio hablando sobre Derek y Theo "pero gays "

Stiles carcajeaba al escucharlo

"Woody era castroso, pero era buen amigo, no lo compares con Derek, no se merece eso" bromeó Theo tomando un trago

"¿para esto nos pidieron que unieramos nuestras mesas?" añadió el vaquero señalando a su ex mejor amigo

"ya relájate" se levantó Stiles "voy al baño"

"lávate las manos" lo señaló Lahey divertido y luego a Theo "y tú ya quítate esas ridículas gafas, todas y todos sólo ponen sus ojos en mí"  
"o en Derek" habló la rubia "es el único con barba y las barbas son sexies"  
"cierto" Isaac miró a la chica "creo que me dejaré la barba este verano"  
"buena idea"  
"entonces.. ¿bailamos?"  
"Claro.." la chica se puso de pie y se dirigió a la pista de baile, seguida de Lahey

"cuidame el trago" señaló a Raeken antes de empezar a bailar junto a la rubia

Theo miró a Derek y luego a su amigo

"me imagino que Derek pagará todo, con eso de que ahora es rico gracias a su tío"  
Derek se sorprendió de las palabras de Theo, al igual que Boyd

"¿de qué mierdas hablas?"  
"¿eso era lo que ocultabas? ¿qué tienes dinero? qué tontería"  
"cómo si no supiera cuánto detestabas a los chicos de dinero de tu universidad.. pero veo que ahora es diferente por cómo tratas con Stiles"  
"odiaba a los ricos de la U, no a todos en general, por Dios, Derek, eres patético"  
"sólo no quería que me odiaras, fué hace años, era más joven"  
"yo.. me voy" Boyd se puso de pie y se dirigió a la barra, pasando desapercibido por ambos chicos

"que tontería"  
"púes ya no importa" habló Derek "ya pasaron años y no necesitamos recordar esa mierda, sólo olvidemoslo"  
"que puta tontería"  
Derek rodó los ojos

"sólo.. dejemos el drama, no hay nada que arreglar ni platicar.. sólo hay que.. madurar"  
"mierda, Derek, tú.."

"hola chicos" una voz familiar los interrumpió "hola Derek"  
El chico alzó la vista y lo vió, era Jackson Whittemore

"¿en serio, Theo? Lo invitaste" el ojiverde se puso de pie

"no, yo no lo hice"  
"tú ganas, acabas de cagarme la puta noche"  
"espera, idiota, yo no sabía que él iba a estar aquí"  
Derek ignoró sus palabras y se dirigió a la salida.  
"¿y tú qué me ves?" Raeken fulminó a Jackson "largo, ¿por qué tenías que venir justo hoy aquí?"  
"Derek está mejor que nunca, y tú.."  
"largo de aquí" lo interrumpió el de lentes "ni pienses que haremos otro jodido trío contigo"  
"eso dices ahora, pero mi teléfono es el mismo, pasaré el primer mes del verano en el pueblo vecino"  
"¿qué crees? no me interesa"  
"tú te lo pierdes" Jackson se encogió de hombros y tomó el no terminado trago de Derek antes de irse.  
Theo rápidamente se dirigió al baño en busca de Stiles, pero se lo encontró hablando con Boyd en la barra

"¿qué haces aquí?"  
"Vernon me dijo que ustedes dos estaban teniendo una fuerte discusión"  
"creí que no querían ser interrumpidos" añadió Boyd

"púes tienes que ir por Derek, se fué"

"¿cómo qué se fué?"

"sólo ve por él"

Stiles se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida.  
"¿qué le hiciste a Derek?" le preguntó Boyd

"nada" contestó Raeken y luego sonrió de lado mirando hacia la salida "sólo.. lo ayudaré con su futuro novio."


	7. Boy, give yourself a try.

"hola.." Stiles se acercó a Derek, estaban en el estacionamiento y este último estaba perdido en sus pensamientos  
"recuerdame, ¿por qué vine aquí sin un auto?"  
"Theo es un tonto, pero se ofreció a traerte" rió el castaño acercándose a él

"púes fué un error" Derek se giró "creí que sería soportable ahora que eres amigo de ambos, pero no creo que vaya a funcionar"

"¿sabes qué deberías hacer?" Stilinski se acercó más a él "contarme que fué lo que pasó entre ustedes de una vez por todas, son insoportables"  
"no quería arruinar la noche, por si acaso"  
"¿vas a contarme o no?"  
"Claro, pero larguemonos de aquí, caminemos hasta la casa de un amigo para que nos de un aventón"  
"bien.."  
Los chicos caminaron hacia su destino, mientras Derek le contaba su historia con Theo

Hizo un breve resumen a cerca de como se hicieron amigos y sobre sus aventuras escolares, hasta llegar a la parte donde Raeken dejó la universidad para regresar al pueblo aquel invierno  
Había tocado a su puerta como si nada, lucía decepcionado y enojado con el mundo, invitándolo a embriagarse y.. al sentir que Derek había omitido una parte de la historia, le interrumpió

"¿qué pasó luego de que bebieron? ninguno de los dos podía conducir de vuelta a casa"  
"nos fuimos a casa de un.. amigo"  
"ya veo.."  
"a la mañana siguiente, salí con mi tío y le mentí hacia donde había ido, él se dió cuenta, se enojó y me llamó maldito idiota dientes de conejo"  
"¿qué?" Stiles soltó una carcajada "¿por qué no sólo le contaste? sí, odiaba a los riquillos de la U, pero dudo que pudiera llegar a odiarte a ti"  
"éramos muy tontos y jóvenes, nos habíamos apenas graduado y todo estaba bien hasta que él regresó"  
"deberían arreglar las cosas, y más ahora que él conoce la tontería por la que ya no son amigos"  
"estaríamos hablando ahora mismo sobre 'la tontería' si no fuera tan idiota"

"bueno, es Theo, ¿no?" Stiles se encogió de hombros "créeme, si ustedes se arreglaran el mundo estaría en paz"  
"hablaría con él, pero dudo que se atreva a disculparse por algunas cosas"  
"no necesitan pedirse disculpas por cosas del pasado" el castaño frunció el ceño mirándolo "sólo olvidenlo y reconcíliense, yo nunca arruinaría una verdadera amistad por una tontería"  
"ni siquiera siento que esté del todo arruinada.." Derek agachó la cabeza "siempre conté con que las cosas iban a ser como antes algún día, pero él es muy duro conmigo, al igual que yo con él.."  
"mejor siéntense a hablar, vayan mañana a tomar el té como las señoritas que son.. y lleguen a un acuerdo: ser amigos de nuevo"  
"no sé.."  
"ugh, madura, Derek"  
"mira quién habla" el pelinegro rodó los ojos "yo.. lo haría si.."  
"¿si qué?"  
"si mañana le llamas a tu padre, o le envías una carta" se inclinó hacia el menor posando dos de sus dedos en su barbilla peluda

"aún es pronto para eso"  
"no creo que lo hayas llamado cuando llegaste ni envíado una carta, luego del invento en el que me incluiste.."  
"ugh, sólo habla con Theo, no tengo que ser el protagonista siempre; el turno es para ustedes"  
El ojiverde rió ante su dramática expresión y ojos en blanco

"es un trato" decidió Derek fingiendo firmeza

"nunca le enviaría una carta a mi papá. Él no sabría si estoy enojado, muy enojado o demasiado enojado, ¿entiendes?"  
"entiendo" el mayor negó riendo

"aunque sabes, no es tan mala idea, siempre he adorado hacerlo enojar"  
"tal vez te olvides de hacerlo enojar y te sinceres sobre cuanto lo extrañas" bromeó Derek

"seguramente él es quién me extraña a mí" el castaño le guiñó el ojo, y Derek se detuvo frente a una casa cerca de un lago

"Es aquí"  
...

Cuando llegaron a su destino, se despidieron de Jordan, el amigo de Derek y caminaron hacia la cabaña de este último.  
Hasta la luna y las pícaras estrellas podían percibir de manera obvia, la tensión entre ellos dos aumentar en cada paso que daban hasta llegar a la vivienda del vaquero

No habían planeado nada, pero en sus mentes estaba hospedada la predecible idea de que algo, que no incluyera ropa, iba a suceder entre los dos al cruzar la puerta.  
Cuando entraron al lugar, lo hicieron lentamente, el sudor bajó por la frente de Derek y las mejillas de Stiles ardían

El menor caminó hacia la sala de estar y al sentir que Derek cerró la puerta, se volvió hacia él y le guiñó el ojo antes de sonreírle tan traviesa y seductoramente

El pelinegro sonrió mordiéndose el labio y al instante que iba a acercarse a él para por fin acabar con tan agotadora espera, apareció una figura saliendo de la cocina leyendo un libro

Derek giró su cabeza de inmediato algo sobresaltado

"Derek, ¿por qué no hay leche en el refrigerador?"  
El vaquero se rascó la cabeza algo divertido y carraspeó

"lo olvidé..eh.. tío, tenemos visitas"

"¿a esta hora?" dijo antes de quitarse los lentes y llevar su vista de Derek a Stiles "oh, disculpa"  
"tío, él es Stiles, es pariente de los McCall; Stiles, él es mi tío Peter"  
Stiles se acercó a él y estrecharon sus manos

"un placer conocerlo Sr Hale, desde que supe lo de los vinos he querido conocerlo"  
"¿sí?" el mayor le sonrió "es un placer conocerte también, Stiles; estaré encantado de obsequiarte una botella cuando vuelvas a casa"  
"la recibiré agradecido Sr"  
"Stiles viene de Nueva York" Derek se acercó a ellos

"lo sé" contestó Peter "tu abuela me ha contado sobre tu familia, aunque antes ya sabía quién era tu padre"  
"si me pagaran por cada vez que escucho eso" sonrió sarcástico  
"¿y ustedes de dónde vienen?"  
"salimos con Boyd y Erica, se los presentaba a Stiles"  
"y regresamos temprano como los buenos chicos que somos" bromeó el castaño sonriendo de lado "al menos yo lo soy" miró de reojo a Derek, y este rió un poco antes de dirigirse a su tío

"¿Qué haces aquí hoy? creí que vendrías la próxima semana"

Ambos avanzaron hacia el sofá y tomaron asiento, mientras Stiles se mantuvo de pie

"las reuniones fueron pospuestas y aproveché para regresar a descansar antes de mi vuelo a Canadá"  
"Mmm" Derek frunció el ceño divertidamente

"y claro, para pasar tiempo con mi sobrino favorito"

"pero si soy el único"

Ambos rieron y dirigieron sus miradas hacia Stiles, quién los observaba sonriendo de lado

"toma asiento, Stiles" le pidió Peter

"me encantaría, pero tengo que regresar a la casona"  
"sí, han de estar merendando por allá.."  
"te acompaño a la puerta" el pelinegro se levantó y se acercó a Stiles

"muy buenas noches Sr Hale"  
"buenas noches, y por favor, llámame Peter"  
"cuente con eso"  
Los dos chicos se dirigieron a la salida  
"Creo que.. necesitamos un lugar un poco más íntimo" bromeó el menor

"ojalá pudiera culpar a Theo de esto" Derek bromeó cruzándose de brazos y negando con la cabeza

"¿a qué hora vamos al pueblo mañana a buscarlo?"  
"no lo sé, en la tarde.."  
"se nota tu emoción"  
"igual que a ti"  
"al menos yo no tengo que verlo en persona" Stiles le guiñó el ojo  
"el verdadero reto es para mí, es lo indiscutible"  
"es para mí igual, no sabes lo agobiante que es tratar con mi padre, incluso por teléfono; pregúntale a su asistente"  
"de igual forma.. espero que todo salga bien"  
Stiles se encogió de hombros "vuelve con tu tío, quiero ya derrumbarme en aquella cama que me aguarda"  
"como usted desee, niño ri.. sueño"  
"descansa" Stiles sonrió rodando los ojos

"descansa"  
Derek lo observó con una sonrisa de lado mientras se alejaba en dirección a la casona.

🌞

"cada vez que comienza el verano empiezo a amar los lunes" bromeó Hayden mientras desayunaban

"yo los amo desde que me gradué de la escuela" Stiles le guiñó el ojo mientras esparcía mantequilla por encima de su tostada

"y vaya que los has disfrutado, te has tomado un año sabático"  
"no iba a salir de la escuela, para entrar a otra" los chicos rieron "pero ustedes no tomen mi ejemplo, eh, 'es un deber ir a la U' " repitió la frase de su padre algo sarcástico  
"¿qué es lo que estudiarás en la Universidad?" preguntó un indiscreto Scott

"aún no lo sé" Stiles contestó luego de beber de su jugo "pero lo que sí sé es que no será algo que tenga que ver con el trabajo de mi padre"  
"¿tan aburrido es?"  
"contratos, trajes, socios feos, juntas, viajes para ir a más juntas.. una completa tortura" dicho esto, Stiles tomó sus trastes, se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina

"dejalos, yo los lavo" su abuela se acercó al lavaplatos junto a él dedicándole una sonrisa de lado

"perdón por no saber como limpiar la vajilla y los cubiertos, sólo me enseñaron con cual cuchara y tenedor debía comer cada platillo"

Ambos rieron

"tu madre solía desenvolverse muy bien en ese aspecto"  
"¿cómo aprendió?"  
"por su amiga Josephine, era una viuda joven de la alta sociedad que conoció en un pueblo vecino, si mal no estoy, gracias a ella fué que tus padres se conocieron"  
"sí, mamá me contó esa historia, nombraba a una buena amiga, ha de ser Josephine.. ¿ella aún vive en el pueblo vecino que usted acaba de nombrar?"  
"por desgracia, no, se ha mudado a Francia hace ya unos cuantos años"  
"que pena, me hubiese gustado conocerla.."  
"conocía muy bien a tu madre, recuerdo que la llevó a su primer baile.."  
"sí, ví esa foto antes de venir aquí, se veía muy linda"  
"sí.." la anciana le dedicó una sonrisa y empezó a lavar la loza "y.. ¿cómo les fué anoche? escuché que saldrían con los amigos de Derek"  
"fué una buena noche, sus amigos son geniales"  
"¿Theo llevó a Derek? es que como él vino a recogerte.."  
"sí, mi plan es que se lleven mejor y vuelvan a ser amigos; soy como el destino, un apresurado y sabio destino"  
La abuela sonrió cautivada "espero que sea todo un éxito. serás recompensado"  
Stiles le sonrió y miró a través de la ventana de la cocina, deseaba que aquella tarde el sol no jugara en su contra, pero lastimosamente era algo inevitable.  
...

Luego del almuerzo, a eso de la 1:30, Derek y Stiles se encontraron en el patio de la casona

"¿por qué te vestiste así?" bromeó Stiles cruzándose de brazos observando la vestimenta del vaquero "vas a una cita"

Derek rodó los ojos "sí, a una cita con el diablo"  
"calma, no vas a una cita conmigo"  
"si ese fuese el caso, me hubiera vestido mejor" el ojiverde le guiñó el ojo sonriéndole

"deja de ser tan pícaro o me obligarás a desabotonarte esos jeans" un divertido Stiles lo señaló con su dedo

"eso me gustaría"  
"bien, concéntrate" ambos rieron "hay que ir por el jeep de Scott.. Dios, me siento raro cuando lo digo, cuando tenía quince nisiquiera tenía mi propio carro de golf.."  
"ahora eres tú quién debe concentrarse"  
"¿tienes las llaves?"  
"Sí, Scott no dejó de hacer preguntas, tuve que decirle que ibamos a casa de Vernon"  
"cuando regresemos, creo que ya sé a quién acosará con preguntas" rodó los ojos sonriendo de lado

"iré por el auto"

"yo por mi teléfono"

"¿seguro de qué servirá de algo en el pueblo? las líneas telefónicas son casi escasas"

"si voy a llamarlo a su celular tengo que hacerlo desde mi número, de otra forma no contestará"

"¿y el teléfono de casa.. o de la oficina?"

"iré por mi móvil de todas formas" le enseñó el medio y se adentró a la casona.  
...

El camino fué claramente corto, al igual que su platica sobre el plan que llevarían a cabo

"me haces sentir como si yo soy quién debe buscarlo para hablar" dijo Derek bajando del jeep

Stiles rodó los ojos

"Theo cree que estás enojado con él, obviamente no estará pensando en dar el primer paso. Creerá que lo golpearás si se te acerca"  
"..en parte, tienes razón"  
"ahora que recuerdo, no me explicaste que te hizo Theo que te causó tanto enojo, después de que se enteró que eres rico"  
"ya te lo expliqué, el del dinero es mi tío, no yo"  
"está bien, no me cuentes, Theo lo hará por ti" Stiles iba a tocar la puerta del lugar de trabajo de Theo y el Sr Argent

"no le preguntes" habló Derek de inmediato "yo te cuento, después.."  
"¿tan malo fué?"  
"sólo.."  
Su conversación fué interrumpida por la puerta del lugar siendo abierta de repente por Theo

Frunció el ceño llevando su mirada de Derek a Stiles repetidas veces

"¿alguien murió?"  
"no, sólo íbamos por un café y vinimos a invitarte" mencionó Stiles tratando de sonar natural  
"más bien tú" Theo se cruzó de brazos sonriendole al menor "porque otros han de estar pensando en estrangularme en lugar de invitarme un café"  
Ambos miraron a Derek, quién sólo puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a la cafetería seguido de ambos chicos

"¿por qué necesitan un tercero?" le dijo Raeken "Derek no es tan mala compañía después de todo"  
"¿qué no eres el que prácticamente nos hace pensar todo lo contrario a eso?"  
"sólo lo digo porque se ve que te agrada mucho y.. ¿acaso no te aburres de vernos pelear tanto?"

"ya son adultos, cuento con que se comporten como tal" Stiles le palmeó la espalda  
Theo respiró hondo, no bromeaba con lo de echarle una mano a Derek con Stiles, pero aquel chico no parecía estar interesado, o eso creía él...

Al entrar al café, Stiles vaciló al momento de tomar asiento en una mesa cerca del ventanal decorado con petunias en macetas, que estaba cerca de la entrada

Theo y Derek tomaron asiento uno enfrente del otro

Stiles permaneció de pie mientras sacaba el móvil de su bolsillo y ambos muchachos le dedicaban una mirada

"oh por Dios" sonrió a penas encendió el teléfono y observó la pantalla de este "hay señal por aquí"  
"¿sí?" Derek sonrió

"tengo muchas llamadas perdidas, yo.. debería llamar y poner al tanto a todos de como estoy" decía el castaño mientras revisaba el buzón  
"bien.."

"lindo teléfono" mencionó Theo un segundo antes de que Stiles desapareciera por la puerta de la cafetería murmurando un "ahora vuelvo".  
La mesa permaneció en silencio unos segundos hasta que llegó la mesera, ambos chicos no compartían miradas ni palabra alguna

"buenas tardes muchachos, ¿qué desean pedir?"  
"un descafeinado, por favor" contestó Derek

"a mí un té de avellana y unos bocadillos" esta vez habló Theo

"¿los de siempre?" le sonrió la camarera

"oh sí" le guiñó el ojo a la chica, mientras Derek lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo

"los traeré enseguida" la sonrojada chica se acomodó su flequillo y se alejó de la mesa sonriente

"la traes loca" Derek decidió hablar luego de un par de segundos  
"tiene una barbilla tan varonil que enamora" bromeó Raeken llevando su mirada al muchacho en frente de él, quién rió  
"ha de ser tu tipo"  
"que bien me conoces" Theo le guiñó el ojo señalandolo con el índice  
Derek asintió apartando la mirada de él

"oye.. hablemos, aprovechando que Stiles se está poniendo al día con sus contactos ricachones"  
"Creo que ya lo estamos haciendo"

"hablo de los dos.." Raeken lo miró serio "nunca te he dejado de querer, amigo.. lo de anoche era lo que necesitaba que me contaras desde el principio, para ahorrarnos todos estos años de peleas tontas.."  
"espero que hables en serio, porque lo que hiciste anoche fué de muy mal gusto, Theo"  
"te juro que no invité a Jackson ahí, sabes que siempre viene cada principio de verano desde que se mudó"  
"como sea, si quieres volver a ser mi amigo tienes que alejarte de él, estuvo acosandome el verano pasado y no lo quiero cerca"  
"descuida, no soy su amigo.. sino de Stiles. Sé que te gusta, puedo olerlo a kilómetros"  
El vaquero rodó los ojos conteniendo una sonrisa

"que horror, no lleva ni una semana aquí y ya te enamoraste, siempre fuiste de carne débil"  
"gracias, Theo" le sonrió falsamente  
"por eso te ayudaré con él"  
"¿qué?"  
"para compensar estos años de insultos y malos tratos contra ti, lo acepto, fuí muy duro.. aunque tú también fuiste un hijo de perra"  
"lo siento, pero yo no fuí quién me dejó encerrado en un baño portátil en la feria o quién empezó el rumor de que tenía una enfermedad con la que podías contagiarte si me veías"  
"lo admito, fué algo bajo, pero ya es pasado; concentremonos en el presente, ¿sí?"  
"Ok.." Derek rió negando

"chicos, aquí está su orden" la mesera llegó con los cafés y los bocadillos de Theo "y mi número.." la chica habló algo bajo, pero se entendió perfectamente. Se alejó de aquella mesa apresuradamente, mientras Raeken tomaba aquel papelito con el número telefónico y ambos chicos soltaban unas risillas cómplices.

📞

Después de pensarlo, meditarlo y mandarlo todo a la mierda más de 5 veces; Stiles se encontraba llamando al teléfono de su padre sintiendo su corazón acelerarse y sus piernas temblar, como si la situación se tratara de alguna de vida o muerte, o el reencuentro más emocionante (por teléfono) de todos los tiempos.

'Patético' se llamó a sí mismo antes de que aquella llamada fuese contestada.  
"¿Stiles?"

"hola, sí, soy yo" el chico rodó los ojos "llamo para informarte que no estoy muerto o perdido en algún bosque tropical creyendome Tarzán"

"no sobrevivirías en un bosque ni dos horas, a menos que hayas hecho de los monos, tus sirvientes"

"eso es lo que hubieses hecho tú, querido padre" siguió con el sarcasmo, hasta que su padre se aclaró la garganta

"espero que le hayas dado un saludo de mi parte a tu abuela y a los demás"

"oops, lo olvidé"  
"¿has hecho esta llamada para que sepa como te encuentras o me informarás de algo relevante?"

"¿osea que no es relevante como me encuentre?"  
"no es lo que quise decir, sabes a lo que me refiero"

"oh, claro, ya entendí, piensas que en menos de una semana de estar aquí ya sé lo que quiero para mi futuro y qué diablos voy a estudiar en la U"  
"creí que necesitabas espacio y estar lejos para decírmelo, no eres de los que llama para informar sobre su estado o paradero"

"vaya, pero que merecido tienes aquel título del padre del año"  
"te conozco bien, no sé qué te molesta"

"me molestas tú y tu voz, y tu detestable manera de arruinar mi estado de ánimo"  
"¿para esto te comunicas conmigo, Stiles? ¿para que me hables de esa forma?"

"¿qué no es esto lo que haces con la familia cuándo te vas de viaje, avisarles qué te encuentras jodidamente bien?" a Stiles se le formó un nudo y se le nubló la vista "ah claro, olvidé que tú ya ni eres mi maldita familia"  
"Stiles, no uses ese tono conmigo, sabes que.."

El chico colgó.

Maldito el momento en el que decidió comunicarse con su padre.

Tiró su móvil contra el suelo y se sentó en una banca cerca de aquel parque a la vuelta de la cafetería, donde decidió hacer aquella llamada

"Stiles" escuchó una voz que parecía ser familiar, era el tío J Raeken "¿estás bien?"  
"Creo que mi cara contesta esa pregunta a la perfección" lo miró con un semblante entre enojado y melancólico  
"te observaba desde la pastelería, lucías algo pensativo y luego esa llamada.. lo siento, pero es que me preocupé un poco"  
Stiles relajó su semblante y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa

"no hay que preocuparse, sólo.. es una tontería" el menor hizo un ademán tratando de restarle importancia al asunto

"¿es en serio?" el mayor le sonrió de lado llevando su mano al hombro del chico

Stiles miró a través de él y negó con una sonrisa débil  
El mayor tomó asiento a un lado del castaño, el sol se colaba entre las ramas de los árboles, por lo que se acomodaron al otro lado de aquella banca

"solía venir aquí cuando discutía con mi hermana, la madre de Liam.. siempre eran por razones absurdas, como quién debía regar las plantas aquel día y no lo hizo, o quién rayos había dejado alguna ventana abierta por la noche, me enojaba demasiado... recuerdo que tenía un tío que trabajaba ahí mismo" el hombre señaló la pastelería "y desde el primer momento que me vió sentado aquí, mirando hacia la nada y con mis puños cerrados, supo que yo estaba enojado, iracundo. Me contaba cualquier historia que me hiciera reír y sabes, me hacía olvidar mi rabia que llegaba un punto en el que la olvidaba, y llegaba a casa a darle un abrazo a mi hermana"  
Stiles sonrió de lado

"estoy de acuerdo en que a veces cuando estás enojado, quieres soltar lo que tienes dentro, rompiendo cosas o alejarte de todos; pero pienso que hay otros métodos, y aunque no lo creas, son mucho más satisfactorios y tranquilizantes que esos"  
"yo solía escuchar música o.. hablar con mi madre.. encontraba una salida de mi ira, pero ahora, es un imposible"  
"¿qué hay de tu padre?"  
"él es la razón por la que estoy así, hablaba con él por teléfono"  
"¿estás seguro de que él es la razón?"  
"sé que soy una joyita, pero llamé en son de paz.. está presionandome con lo de mis estudios universitarios, los cuales inútilmente desconozco a que adoraría dedicarme o si quiero entrar a una; y como nosotros nos la vivimos como perros y gatos, tuve la brillante idea de llamarlo para decirle que me encontraba bien, cuando nunca en mi desdichada vida que llevo conviviendo sólo y nada más con él hago eso, entonces sólo estaba interesado en que había decido estudiar finalmente.. estoy harto de él" el chico apenas y respiró

El mayor soltó una risita y se encogió de hombros mirándole

"descubre quién quieres ser"

Stiles apartó la mirada

"desde que llegaste, noté que eres un chico listo y con un vocabulario increíble, eres fuerte; creí que estabas seguro de ti mismo"  
"y lo estoy"  
"sabes que no. Sabes que tienes un camino que recorrer, pero te congelas al dar el primer paso. Los muchachos como tú son especiales y muy capaces.. demuéstrale eso a tu padre, y lo más importante, demuestrate eso a ti mismo"

El chico se tornó pensativo, una ola de inspiración y fuerza se apoderó de él en aquel instante, ¡qué palabras más sabias!

"los clientes están esperando por allá" una voz ajena a la de la conversación irrumpió en esta, era Theo zarandeando un poco a su padrastro por su hombro

"oh, hola hijo, platicaba con.."

"sí, ya vi, mientras la pastelería abierta y cerrada a la vez, apresúrate" el chico rodó los ojos tomando el lugar del mayor en la banca, quién se despidió con la mano de Stiles y se dirigió al local de inmediato a paso apresurado "¿qué tanto hablaba?"

"deberías ponerte de pie y largarte"

Theo se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras "¿qué?"

"sé que no soy el mejor ejemplo de un buen hijo, pero yo no cuento con tener un excelente padre como el tuyo y.. ¿qué lo trates así?"

"esa es mi forma de ser, creo que ya te habías dado cuenta"

"no necesitas ser un hijo de puta con todos lo que te rodean. Ese señor que vive contigo me hizo sentir bien hace unos momentos, imagina si tuviera la oportunidad de convivir más con él.. mientras tú sólo lo desaprovechas"

"yo.."  
"te dije que te pusieras de pie y te largaras, pero que fueras trás de él, y le pidas una disculpa"  
"no le hecho nada horrible"  
"ese trato lo es, y peor si no es mutuo, si ese fuese mi papá, no sería un maldito jamás"  
Stiles se puso de pie, dejando al chico malo del pueblo abstraído y reflexivo en aquella banca, dirigiendo su mirada hacia aquel señor, su padre. Quién le dedicó una sonrisa, la cual fué vigorizantemente correspondida.

❤️


End file.
